


Paint Your Dreams

by TsundereYong



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereYong/pseuds/TsundereYong
Summary: Wheein has always been a restless soul. Alone in the dark. Until she meets her sun.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 32
Kudos: 64





	1. Mochi Connoisseur

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Insomnia is an insidious devil. It creeps up on you when you least expect it. Poisons you, steals your light, and throws you out the other side - much less of a person than you went in. Or at least, that's how you feel. The lethargy, the relative unstable stability of your emotions, the apathy and moreover, the never-ending feeling that it's never-ending.

It's all very dramatic, but it's exactly how 28 year old Jung Wheein feels. She's a restless soul, always has been. From being 7 years old and asking her mother if there’s a scary monster in the dark keeping her awake, to being just shy of 20 and accepting that broken sleep, loss of an appetite, dark circles that betray her façade of health and using alcohol to numb lull her into rest – is just a pill she had to swallow.

She’s understood for a while that it’s a real problem, chronic sleep deprivation isn't good for anyone, much less an artist struggling to produce art because every time she lifts her brush to create, it just stops happening. Her mind is blank, it’s an empty abyss that cannot control her hands anymore. All she needs is rest. Yet, it eludes her.  
The only constant in her life was her love for art. Art has always been an escape for her, it allowed her to block out the mundane horror of daily life for a while. She could be anywhere, anytime and with anyone she pleased. When Wheein was painting – she had peace. Its why, as time passes and she suffers an ever increasing severity of insomnia, that she feels the most useless. Her one joy in life is suddenly the biggest effort. She feels guilty if she paints exhausted, and guilty if she doesn’t. 

Currently, Wheein is stuck in another bout of not sleeping well. She tries to exercise, she tries to count sheep. Fruitless. She has decided that she’s going to start work on a new project, maybe it’ll mentally tire her enough to sleep. She’s planning on doing a portrait painting for a change, instead of the abstract art that she is used to. Something fresh is sure to satiate her and let her sleep. If it’s good enough perhaps she’ll even showcase the work in her favourite gallery. For this, she’s advertising for a model. She going for an intimate portrait that captures the beauty and the sadness of life. Now, restless or not, Wheein is somewhat famous and renowned in the art world. Showcasing her talents in London, Paris and NYC became commonplace for her. When it art is going well, it’s going well. When it isn’t? Best not to think too much on it.

Of course, The Jung Wheein has a plethora of models interested, however, none seem to catch the artist’s attention. She sitting at her desk, her short blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, glasses perched on the end of her nose. Eyebrows crinkled in concentration, she scans the applicationsww, pausing on the picture of a very happy looking woman.

Kim Yongsun, Korean, 32 years old, average height, long black hair, 10 years modelling experience. Slim athletic build and mochi cheek connoisseur.

Mochi cheek connoisseur? Wheein chuckles softly, studying the smiling woman’s photo, it’s not hard to guess why she’s written this in her bio. She’s smiling so wide her cheeks are puffed out and her eyes have formed the cutest crescent moons she’s ever seen. If there was ever an unusual model bio, this was it. Sultry side glance? No. Piercing gaze? No. From the looks of it, this Kim Yongsun got lost, someone took her pic and posted it to Wheein as a joke. Not that the woman isn’t beautiful, her picture is just not what comes to mind when you imagine ‘Portrait Model’.

Wheein scans the rest of the woman’s bio,

Based in Seoul, open to artists and photographers, nudity is accepted if tasteful, payment in advance, call number below to arrange a first meeting.

“Nudity. Oh.” Wheein thought, she never really considered going down the nudity route, she was thinking more along the lines of a side portrait, on her roof, during the sunset. Nudity? She’ll think on it. Wheein is into woman. Always has been. Although her relationships never tend to last very long due to the apathy that creeps up on her. She bites her lip softly, she’s intrigued by this Yongsun. She can’t help but realise that this woman is her type. Dark haired, soft looking. No harm can come from at least meet her right? She grabs her phone from her nightstand and begins to dial the number to this Yongsun, mochi cheek connoisseur. Worst case? It really is a mistake. Best case? She invites Yongusn for an interview, a coffee. Understand if she is the right fit for project. Maybe dinner, a movie, sex. Sex? Wait no. Wheein get a grip of yourself. Clearly it has been too long for her.

She dials the given number and waits patiently,

“………..” dial tone.

Huh. Odd. Wheein tries again,

“………..” dial tone.

For fear of leaving so many missed calls on this strangers phone, Wheein tries a third and final time.

“…………………” dial tone.

Wheein sighs softly. Resinged that this mochi woman isn’t answering, She’s so engrossed in calling her that she could’ve sworn she heard a phone ringing outside her apartment door. Crazy. Lack of sleep is getting to her early tonight that she starting to hear things. She decided she’s worked late enough and closes her computer, rubbing her face a little and releasing her hair from its ponytail. She exits her study in her sweatpants and tank top and goes to grab some tea from her moderately sized kitchen.

As she heads to her bedroom with her tea to relax, she starts from sudden loud banging on her apartment door. It’s incessant. BANG BANG BANG BANG. Quick succession. Guys, Wheein is not a fighter, she’s never even been in a real life fight apart from the one time a desperately drunken girl accidentally head-butted her in a club. Wheeins’ nose was busted wide open and she felt the need to apologise to the girl, for being head-butted by her.

Slowly, she inches towards the stranger banging on her door. Replaying the memories of her short life and saying goodbyes to her family in her mind in preparation for the probable axe-murdering that is about to take place.

“Excuse me!” a woman’s voice shouts through the door. Soft yet direct. Wheein creeps forward, glasses in one hand raised up like a weapon. To scare who? Its glasses. She checks through her peephole to no avail. The shouting person on the other side of the door has their face pressed to closely for Wheein to see.

“I really need some help if anyone is home”, stranger shouts. Wheein listens.

The woman stops shouting, assuming that the occupier of apartment 225 is not in or not answering. She hears a defeated sigh and small footsteps as the woman moves onto apartment 226.

Wheein, in her rational mind thinks that it should be safe to open the door to help this woman right? Not that women can’t be axe murders as well. What does she have to lose? She unlocks her door, take a few steps out of herapartment and turns to the left to finally get a glimpse of this woman.

“Eh..hi…Excu-“, Wheein starts,

“OMG yes!” shouts the frantic woman, turning now to face Wheein directly. The woman in question has long silky black hair, a much toned body from where it is exposed by her shorts and tshirt, shes Korean and has the cutest cheeks Wheein has ever seen…..?

Wait a hot second. Oh. Omg.

Wheein knows this face, albeit in the picture the woman was a lot less frantic and a lot less wet. Wet? What is going on?

“Mochi connoisseur” Wheein blurts before she can think.

Yongsun approaches her, stops in front of her and cocks her head confused,

“Mochi what-now?”. 

Wheein gulps. 

So it begins.


	2. I Am Not A Plumber

Have you ever experienced that moment in your life whereby you’re aware that someone is speaking directly at you, yet, they are underwater? The only sound you’re hearing is the beating of your heart pumping blood around your body while the blurry underwater voice is attempting - and subsequently failing - to gain your attention? Wheein knows it well. In fact, she can honestly say that for the past few minutes she has stood completely vacant in front of this soaking wet woman and hasn’t listened to a single word that has come out of her mouth since she asked what a ‘mochi connoisseur’ was. 

“…….and then of course the wrench got stuck on something rusty and the next thing I knew I’m standing there with water dripping down from my eyebrows and the kitchen cupboard filling with this water”. 

There is a lull in this woman’s story now, Wheein should reply. She’s too busy being stuck on the fact she was looking at this woman’s picture not 10 minutes ago. What kind of small universe is this? She clears her throat softly and drags her attention to the dark haired stranger, speaking softly, 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll be honest, I completely spaced out there for a minute. What happened? Why are you so wet?” 

Saved it. First time meeting this woman and already there’s the word wet involved. Fantastic. Honesty is the best policy. That’s what we get told right? Who even decided this? Anyway, the stranger smiled slightly, dark eyes focused Wheein, almost piercing, 

“I was just saying that I am sorry for banging on your door so late like a madwoman, but the pipe under my sink in the kitchen burst and I came to ask someone for a hand. I have been trying to deal with this for like, 2 hours now. Hence the wet”, dark eyes responds. 

Wheein is grateful that her earlier lack of attention is ignored as the woman continues, 

“I’m not exactly equipped to deal with these sort of things. The last time I attempted any kind of home repair I ended up accidently causing the TV mount to smash into my floor, almost crushing my poor jingjing. That’s my dog by the way. She’s so cute and so friendly. She’s also alive and well. No TV crushing for her. ” She blinks at Wheein, seemingly having gone off on a tangent to herself, “Again, I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

Wheein smiles back at her, 

“It’s no problem, I actually thought you might have been an axe murderer. I was getting prepared to defend myself and everything.” 

“Oh, is that so? Yet you opened the door without a weapon, another person or any kind of recording device? Where is the logic in that Miss apartment 225?”

Wheein laughs. She likes her new neighbour she’s decided. She seems friendly from this very short interaction they’ve had so far. Model business aside, she’d liked to get to know her a little better. Although she’s well known in the art world, Wheein doesn’t keep many friends. She finds it much too tiring nurturing all those relationships when she can barely rest herself. The only exception being her lifelong friend Ahn Hyejin. The fact they have been friends so long is due solely to Hyejins stubbornness. In fact, Wheein vividly remembers being in middle school when Hyejin waltzed right up to her and announced right then and there that they were now friends, Wheeins’ consent or interest be damned. 

“Miss Apartment 225? This my name now?” Wheein asks playfully, 

“Well, we’ve been standing here now for a few minutes and I’m yet to catch a name blondie. I’m afraid I’m a bit lacking in the telepathy department. Sorry. ”, dark eyes retorts, folding her arms across her chest. Smirk firmly painted on dark red lips, 

“I could say the same Miss Apartment 224. All I know is that you’re possibly an axe murderer and you’re very wet”, Wheein fires back, eyebrow raised.   
The stranger breaks into a full grin at that, drops her arms, inches towards Wheein slowly until there is centimetres between. Wheein holds her breathy, not expecting the stranger to come so close. 

“It’s Kim Yongsun. You can call me Yongsun. Pleasure to meet you”, she breathes, extending her smooth hand for Wheein to shake. Yongsun scans Wheeins body as they shake. Wheein forgot she wasn’t exactly dressed to meet people at 11:23pm on a Friday night. 

Wheein clasps the offered hand, pretending that she doesn’t feel that little spark of nervousness in her stomach at the touch. Pretending she didn’t take a sharp intake of breath. Pretending that she doesn’t notice Yongsuns gaze paying attention to her chest. Didn’t happen. Nope. 

“Jung Wheein, Wheein is good. Nice to meet you too”. The two shake. Probably for a little longer than is appropriate as Yongsun teases Wheein before letting her hand go, 

“And I’m not always wet you know.” Wheein Gulps. Multiple inappropriate scenarios flash through her mind, aided by Yongsuns next comment, 

“But sometimes it’s good to be, no?” Yongsun smirks red lips at her and beings to walk away to what Wheein assumes is the direction of her apartment. She doesn’t want the interaction to end. She wants to know her. Rushing out the words,

“Wait, eh Yongsun, don’t you need some help with your kitchen?”

Yongsun turns slightly, looking over her shoulder and smiling at the blushing Wheein, 

“Aren’t you coming? Or did we just waste 10 minutes of small talk, never to speak again? A sad, forgotten meeting in our apartment building. A fleeting moment of humour in our separate lives. A ---“,

“Yes yes okay Miss dramatic I’m coming”, Wheein laughs, heading down the hallway behind Yongsun. 

Wheein won’t lie, she has been staring at Yongsuns ass the entire walk along the hallway. Yongsun could actually be leading her to a gory, bloody death, chopped up into pieces, flushed down the toilet, never to be seen again and Wheein really couldn’t care any less. If the last thing she’s sees before she dies is Yongsuns jean short clad ass – she’ll die happy. Listen, she’s not a pervert ok? She just has a very good set of eyes that appreciate when something looks good. Art. Ass. Same difference. 

“Good” Yongsun replies. 

They reach the door of apartment 224, residence of Kim Yongsun and pause for a moment while Yongsun fishes her key card form her jean short pocket,  
“Yongsun” she turns, looking at Wheein in question, 

“I want to say upfront that I am not a plumber. So, in the event that I send your kitchen sink into the abyss or god forbid- flood all your downstairs neighbours – please don’t sue me” Wheein laughs.

Yongsun laughs softly, 

“Don’t worry dear Wheein, if anyone was going to send my sink to an abyss it would’ve been me. I think you’re safe. Besides, I don’t sue pretty ladies”. The door clicks open and Yongsun enters leaving a blushing Wheein at the entryway. 

Wheein is now sure that Yongsun is flirting with her. Maybe? Right? She won’t read to much into it. Maybe Yongsun just has a flirty personality. 

“Wheein-ah! You can come in!”

Wheein-ah? She likes it. Wheein enters the apartment, closing the door behind her. Yongsun apartment is very neat. Black and white is the theme of the living space. The white leather couch, the black marble table top, the large, wall sized window that gives a perfect view of night-time Seoul. From the living room alone, Wheein understands that Yongsun is very organised, neat and clean. There are small details that make it a home, and not just a show-flat. The framed family pictures strewn about the room, Yongsuns jackets hanging by the door, a jumper left over the back of the couch and a black purse left sitting on her coffee table. It nice, it’s warm and inviting and Wheein is suddenly having visions of being wrapped up in a blanket on the sleek leather couch. Preferably being spooned by Yongs-

“ Wheein-ah, I’ve been talking to you for like, 10 minutes now. That’s the second time you’ve spaced out while I’m talking. Am I that exciting?” Yongsun laughs, showing she’s not really annoyed. 

“Ah, sorry Yongsun I just got distracted by your home. It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, I’ll show you around one day we have time to actually talk? If you want to.” Yongsun offers.

Wheein is giddy inside, Remain calm. It’s all good. Just a friendly invitation to spend time in close proximity to this devastatingly hot woman who keeps flirting with you. Probably a tour of her bedroom. Focus Wheein. There is a kitchen sink emergency to deal with. 

“That sounds great. Let me know when and I’ll bring beer and tteokbokki”

At the mention of the word tteokbokki Wheein watches as Yongsuns eyes light up. Her cheeks forming a massive grin, 

“I LOVE IT. Tteokbokki is my life. I’m not even kidding, I would live on it if it was healthy Wheein-ah. You already know the way to my heart.” Yongsun fake gasps and presses against her chest in imitation that she’s going to faint. 

She is so fucking cute, Wheein has decided. 

“Okay so let’s take a look at this enemy of yours. Making no promises that I’ll be able to do much Yongsun. Just saying.”

They enter the kitchen where the disaster awaits. A cupboard on the bottom is open with various bath towels down on the floor attempting to soak up the slow leak that Wheein can see happening from a pipe inside, 

“Can you pass me the wrench please?” Wheein asks as she bends down onto her knees, Yongsun handing her the wrench meanwhile.

Wheein angles her slim body half into the cupboard to get the wrench in the correct position for tightening. 

“So, how old are you Wheein? You look young, maybe 26/27?” Yongsun makes conversation as Wheein tightens the nut at the pipe.

“Not bad, 28. You?” Wheein responds automatically,

“How old do you think I am? Choose wisely Miss Jung. You’re in a very vulnerable position right now.” Yongsun jests. 

Wheein thinks for a moment, she knows that Yongsun is 32, she read her file. Oh, okay the memories of Yongsun saying she’s open to nudity have just came flooding back and she’s dropped the wrench. Picking it up again and composing herself she replies, 

“26?”

Why she lied she doesn’t know. Flattery most likely. She want to make Yongsun feel good. She’s also not sure how to broach the subject of ‘hey I read your file and I can’t stop thinking about the nudity and you and how come you haven’t recognised me? She applied for the position, surely she knows what Wheein looks like? It’s a bit odd. Yongsun is a bit odd. 

“Oh you liar. Flattery will get you nowhere Jung. I can see you smirking inside that cupboard. Add some 6 years to that and you’ve got the answer. I’m 32.” She laughs. 

“Don’t look a day over 26 Miss Kim” is the reply she gets.

“mhm, feeling brave now Wheein-ah? Flirting with your unnie? Do you want to call me unnie Wheein-ah?”

Wheein is blushing red. A furious red. In not universe has the word ‘unnie’ sounded so hot than when it was just now breathed by Yongsun. She’s pretty positive that there is now some kind of sexual undercurrent going on.

“Sure, unnie” she squeaks, changing the subject Wheein asks the dark haired woman, 

“Hey, didn’t you day you say you had a dog? JingJing?”

“Aw yes, she stays with my parents out of town. I started working so much after becoming partner at the firm that it was unfair on her. I still see her pretty regularly and my mother send me pictures often so I don’t feel bad”. 

“A firm? What do you do?” Wheein groans out. This pipe really needs some strength. Seems it’s never been moved since now and it’s stiff as a rock.

“I’m a divorce attorney actually. Just recently took over the firm that I’ve been working in since I graduated many years ago. Listening to failed marriages all day every day really puts a damper on your outlook on love I tell you” Yongsun tells her.

Wheein finally finishes with a grunt. Sweat beading on her forehead and a sure as hell damp patch on her ass from the towels she’s been laying on. She groans as she angles her body, twisting to escape the small space. 

What she was not expecting when she stood up, was how close Yongsun was standing to her from where she was watching, 

“Well, hi”

She was a mere breath away. So close that her perfume was invading Wheeins nose. Making her dizzy. She scanned Yongsuns face, the elder of the two was just watching her, dark eyes checking over her face. Her eyes, her nose and Wheein is sure she caught her glance at her lips. She’s warm. So warm. She’s sure it’s not just because of the small space she was in. Yongsun runs a hand through her dark hair, Wheein noting the mole under her eyebrow.

There is silence. Nothing is stirring. Yongsun took in a breath. Wheein took in a breath. Yongsun licked her lips, which of course Wheein dropped her gaze to. Her lips are plump and inviting and Wheein wants to bite them. She wants to feel them on her skin. She can feel Yongsuns breath on her lips, her eyes close gently as she feels her head moving forward. A word is spoken so softly, as if the speaker’s throat is made of glass, 

“Wheein-ah?”

Wheein open her eyes and glances up at the dark orbs, 

“You’re poking me” Yongsun breathes. 

Poking her? What? 

Wheein glances down, the wrench she was using is awkwardly angled at her front and is gently pressing into Yonsguns white shirt covered stomach. Fucking hell.

“Omg I’m sorry unnie I didn’t even notice”, she apologises as she moves away from Yongsun and sets it down on the countertop. She lets out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding and turns back to see that Yongusn has moved to a more appropriate distance away from her and is fixing her shirt. She has a sparkle in her eye and a smirk on her face as she says, 

“Don’t worry about it Wheein-ah, I’ve been poked before. “ 

Wheein wishes she would stop saying ‘poke’. It’s such a weird word. Poke. Yongsun and poke. Poking Yongsun. Fuck. No don’t think about fuck. Fucking Yongsun. Being fucked by Yongsun. Help. She needs to leave ASAP. 

“Glad to know unnie” she retorts before motioning to leave, avoiding eye contact with the elder “I’m gonna head back now and gets some sleep if you don’t mind? It was so nice to meet you and I’m looking forward to beer another time if you’re still interested?” she queries at the doorway. 

“Oh, I’m very much interested Wheein-ah. I have a feeling we’re going to get to know each other very well. Thanks again for help with the sink. I’ll have to think of a way to repay you for your kindness” Yongsun replies wholeheartedly. 

“You’re welcome. Gotta help out neighbours right? Building community and all that.” She replies. 

“Yes sure Wheein-ah” comes the reply. 

Wheein passes the threshold of apartment 224 and bids goodnight to the attractive woman, 

“Goodnight Yongsun, see you” she waves softly. She’s waving now, Great. Way to go Wheein. 

“Goodnight Miss Jung my plumber” Yongsun chuckles as she clicks her door shut leaving Wheein to mumble up the hallway, 

“I am not a plumber”.


	3. Beer and Tteokbokki pt.1

Warning - Sex from the outset.

“Fuckkk....Yongsun-ah"

"Baby, I’m so deep, you're taking my fingers so well"

"Ugh, don’t stop. Please don't stop." She pleads with the older woman, eyes screwed shut and breathing heavily.

Wheeins bedroom is hot. Heavy breaths and soft moans are all that can be heard. The slapping of skin is loud in the quiet room. The bodies writhing on Wheeins bed are sweaty, far gone in pleasing each other.

Wheein grips Yongsuns toned back hard, black polish chipped nails scratching angry red marks, strong thighs wrapped around the elders waist as Yongsuns’ fingers fuck her deep, slow and hard. There’s a skilled thumb on her aching clit, a cruel twist of a straining wrist and a harsh bite followed by a sinful suck into her neck. Her back is pulled taught, muscles tight. Yongsun is above her, panting hotly into her sensitive ear, biting her earlobe as she thrusts at a rhythm that Wheein is sure will end her. One of her hands moves from Yongsuns back and grips the back of the older womans neck as she moans softly,

“Oh, god”

A groan, followed by an obscene grunt as Wheein feels it building inside her. All it’s going to take is for Yongsun to pant and whisper hotly into her ear one more time and it’s over,

“Mmm, not god Wheein-ah, just Yong” is breathed into her neck and it has Wheein soaring towards the edge. Yongsuns free hand is gripping Wheeins hair tightly, her wrist flexing as she fucks her. Obscene wet sounds audible evidence of what’s happening in the room.

Wheein is clenching now, she's so close. Yongsun doesn't stop. She's relentless in her thrusting, in the dark of Wheeins bedroom. All she needs is a little bit more, press a little bit harder, a little faster and she’s cumm-

"You've got that look on your face when you're thinking about something you shouldn't be Wheein-ah", Ahn Hyejin states, flicking her long black hair over her tan shoulder.

She's eyeing Wheein with a look. One that for sure is saying – ‘Hey, I know you’re thinking about something dirty and I want all the details right this second’. As the CEO of one of the biggest fashion brands ‘HWASA INT,’ she’s surrounded daily by gossip. Her taste for it never fades.

"Do tell what's making you blush like this Hm?" Hyejin teases, cocking her head to the side mischievously.

Wheein is brought crashing back to earth with a cold dose of ‘What the Fuck Was I Thinking About?’ She blushing furiously, having been caught red-handed fantasising about her hot neighbour. Shes embarrassingly wet considering she’s sitting across from her friend having an innocent dinner. How the fuck does she explain what she as thinking about just now? Oh hey Hyejin-ah by the way, while you were speaking for the past 20 minutes I was being imaginarily fucked by my neighbour.

It’s been a few weeks since she helped Yongsun deal with her kitchen sink and she can honestly say, over the course of this time, her mind is being invaded consistently with thoughts of the older woman. Usually they’re simple - what is she doing? Is she home? What are her friends like? Should I go and see her? However, the past few days Wheeins’ thoughts have started to turn towards more adult subjects – What is she wearing? What does she sound like during sex? Is she a top? Wheein won’t deny that she’s attracted to the dark haired woman, who wouldn’t be? She’s stunning. She’s smart, she’s funny and friendly.

As expected, catching some sleep has become almost non-existent. Thoughts of Yongsun are the cause of keeping her up this time. She decided, during one of the many all-nighters, that she’s going to paint Yongsun. They still have to meet up for the beer and tteokbokki that was promised. She’ll ask her then she’s sure of it.

“It’s nothing Hyejin-ah” Wheein replies, hoping her lifelong friend will drop it,

“Oh really? Then why is your face fucking brighter than the sun right now?” She laughs,

“C’mon Wheeinie, spill it! You know I can’t resist some gory details, besides, we tell each other everything anyway? What’s so scandalous you can’t tell your favourite person?

Hyejin places her elbows on Wheeins kitchen table and rests her head in her hands, staring intently at Wheein. A slow grin begins to spread across her smooth face as Wheein starts to recount the interaction and subsequent thoughts about her neighbour. As innocently as possible. She reaches a conclusion,

“You should fuck her”

“Hyejin-ah!” Wheein scolds. Scowling at the bluntness of the younger woman.

“What? Sorry to be blunt but you should, whether you want to be all shy about it or not. I say, meet up with her and go for it. It’s been too long anyway since you got laid.” Hyejin responds. Leaning back into her chair, placing her fork onto the table top

“From what you’ve described and the picture you’ve shown me, she’s hot as hell and was flirting with you from the very start”

“Yeah I know, but you know I’m not the type to just have sex with randoms. Maybe that’s just her personality. A lot of people are like that you know?”

“What do you have to lose? I’ll tell you. Zero, well maybe a little bit of dignity and face but who hasn’t?” is the retort. Wheein pokes the beef she’s eating around on her plate,

“I dunno, Hyejin-ah. She seems nice, I don’t’ wanna end up in a bad situation with her. I have enough problems without adding trying to avoid my neighbour every time I want to go out. Or, I end up trapped in the elevator with her, my brain would explode. No joke. What if it goes well then I have to explain about the insomnia and the bad days and al-”

“Listen Wheein I love you, you know that right? But you’ve spent too long cooped up in this apartment, not eating or sleeping properly, avoiding every advance from every woman. Your own hand can only take you so far” Hyejin laughs softly,

“Best case – You have a good night, have a laugh, get laid and release some of this pent up angst that you radiate. Worst case- you have a good night and enjoy her company. At least you would’ve gained a new friend. Cause just having me is not enough. As much as I know you love me. I’m not saying you should go and propose to her right now and declare some undying love for her on her doorstep, just invite her for dinner is all.”

“Besides, you wanted to paint her for your new collection. That means…” Hyejin points at her, “…that you’ll have to spend time with her anyway”

Wheein bites her lip and sighs, defeated by Hyejins logic.

“Okay you win. I’m not making any promises that it’ll go smoothly but I’ll try” Hyejin smiles triumphantly

“I’ll ask her for the beer and Tteokbokki that we spoke about. But! Just as neighbours. I’m not going there expecting more, that’s a tad creepy and I don’t want to scare her off. I’ll bring up the subject of painting her and see what she thinks at least”.

“Yay!” Hyejin claps her hands loudly, “My little Wheeinie is getting laiiiddddd”

“Oh, fuck up Hyejin-ah” Wheein laughs as she gently swats at her friend. The pair continue their dinner for the night trading barbs and chatting animatedly.

Wheein is busy with washing up dishes, left alone with her thoughts as Hyejin left for the night. She enjoys the weekly dinner plans they have. It’s almost a tradition now that the two of them sit down every Monday night and update each other on the happenings of their busy lives. Wheein is grateful to have a friend like Hyejin. She’s caring, trustworthy and honestly and completely unapologetically herself. She knows that whatever advice she needs, Hyejin will tell her exactly how it is. She’s also aware of the problems sleeping that Wheein suffers from. There was even a period of time, when they were younger, that Hyejin would spoon her to sleep most, the comforting feeling of her best friend being one of the few things able to lull her to sleep. Of course, as they grew older and started real jobs and advancing their careers, their lives became extremely busy, often with conflicting schedules, so Hyejin is unable to stay as often as Wheein would like. It’s okay though, for a long time Wheein has accepted that this is just a struggle in her life that she deals with. Some days are better than others. Days sent with Hyejin? Definitely the good ones.

Wheeins phone dings, indicating a text has come through. She dries her hands off on a towel and picks up her phone to read the message:

From Hyejinie: 22:23pm

Don’t forget to go see small, dark and mysterious in 224. I’ll be waiting for updates Wheein. Take protection! Haha Love You! Mwah.

p.s Thanks for cooking dinner as always.

Wheein smiles at the stupid message, grumbling to herself,

“Yeah yeah Hyejin-ah”

She understands the sentiment behind Hyejins words though. She cares and she wants Wheein to be happy. She types back a response:

To Hyejinie: 22:24pm

Yes boss. Message received. Get home safe. Love you too.

Once the kitchen is sorted, Wheein changes into a white boyfriend t-shirt and some black sweatpants after having a quick shower. She lays down on her bedspread and lets out a long sigh. I wish sleep would come. I am so tired of feeling tired. As expected her mind wanders to Yongsun. So far, apart from the kitchen moment, the only interactions they’ve had are a passing ‘hello, how are you?’ in the hallway. Every time she wants to start more of a conversation the dark haired woman is already leaving her sight. She always appears to be in rush. Must be her job. Can’t be relaxing being a lawyer. Wheein is at least afforded the luxury of working at home whenever she pleases. It doesn’t help that Yongsun looks fucking gorgeous every time Wheein see her. Tight pantsuits and black heels were practically made for Yongsun.

Fucking hell. Wheein rubs her hands over her tired face. Thinking about Yongsun always ends with her turning herself on. She’s not even sure Yongsun is even into women. Her hands that were gently resting on her stomach, trace a small path up to her neck. Images of Yongsun kissing her neck enter her mind as she closes her eyes. Falling into the fantasy she feels herself getting wet. Just as she’s about to slip her hand past the band of her sweatpants and ger lost in various scenarios, her door is knocked.

BANG BANG BANG

The fuck? Wheein check the clocks on her bedside table. Its 11:03pm on a Monday night. Hyejin will home by now. Frustrated, she removes her hands from her waist and drags her herself up and out of her bedroom. She’s too tired at the moment to even be concerned that it’s an axe murderer outside. Checking her peephole, her stomach flips and her palms start to sweat. Oh god. It’s Yongsun. Why is she here so late? Another DIY issue? She hopes not. Brushing her hair out of her face she shakily begins unlocking her door. Okay be calm, I can be calm. I’m a 28 year old woman for fuck sake. I’m an artist! A famous one at that! Who is Wheein kidding? She’s a mess. She's about to open the door to a woman she was fantasising about not 3.34 minutes ago.

A loud click signals the door is open and there she is. Standing in all her black shorts and black t-shirt glory. Black hair tied up into a messy ponytail. She looks cute. Hot, but cute. Wheein has to take a breath and beg her voice to project properly,

“Oh hey, Yongsun. Everything okay?” She asks kindly, because it’s late, and a bit odd to be going to your neighbour’s apartment. So far, so calm.

“Hi! Wheein-ah I’m good thank you. Everything’s good. I’m sorry to be knocking so late, it’s not exactly a sociable time I know. Are you busy? Or, sorry, I mean, if you want to sleep or you have company or whatever or you just don’t want to that’s okay too -”

“Hey, breathe” Wheein chuckles at the rambling woman. Very different from the flirtatious and in-control Yongsun she met a few weeks ago. She begins to feel more at ease.

“Sorry” Yongsun laughs lightly, “What I mean to say is…” She raises her arms to show Wheein the small bag she’s carrying with what looks like beer and some kind of food container,

“I still haven’t repaid you for your hep the other week and I know we spoke about meeting for drinks and dinner. The thing is, I was working on a difficult case lately and haven’t had a single moment for myself until now, and was wondering if you’d like to have that drink now? Sorry again it’s so late”.

Wheein is smiling, this woman is surprising. She can’t say no even if she wanted too. Not that no ever entered her mind. Wheein blinks a few times and replies,

“Beer sounds great right about now, come on in Yongsun. Let me take the bag from you” Wheein moves aside to let Yongsun enter her apartment, closling her eyes when the woman passess to contain herself, taking the bag from her in the meantime. Shivering at the way Yongsuns hands touched hers. Yongsun walks into the livingroom leaving a breathless Wheein in the hallway to compose herself. Get it together. Wheein enters the kitchen and shouts through to her unexpeced guest,

“Please make yourself comfortable, I’ll just heat this up and get you a glass. Or do you prefer from the can?”

Yongsun turns to the voice, and walks over to stand at the threshold of the kitchen,

“I’m actually not a huge drinker Wheein-ah, I brought the beer mostly for you but I’ll have a little. From the can is fine for me” She smiles sweetly, hip propped on the door.

“You didn’t have to unnie, but thanks for the gesture” Wheein replies, opening the cupboard to get two bowls out as the Tteokbokki heats up.

As Yongsun turns to head back into the living room, Wheein thanks all the gods above that she at least cleaned her apartment. It has the same layout as Yongsun of course, but her style is very different. Where Yongsun is neat, cold and chic, Wheeins apartment is very welcoming. She has various artwork hanging in every room, eclectic furniture that are so different but seemingly complement each other. Shes not messy, but she’s not neat either. She has blankets strewn across her black leather couch, multiple cushions and jumpers hanging from the majority of chairs. Canvases are placed against the wall and she has white vertical blinds on her huge windows.

While in the kitchen, she texts a quick frantic message to Hyejin,

To Hyejinie: 23:15pm

Hyejin-ah! She’s here! Hot neighbour! What did you do? Shes suddenly turned up at my apartment. What do I do? Or say? Or think? Omg. Help. How can I ask her to be my model if I can’t even think when she’s around! She looks so good and I’m a mess and she’s in my livingroom right now and I can smell her perfume and you should see what she’s wearing! Motherfucking torture is what this is. At least if I was painting her I could be professional but this?!

Hyejin responds within seconds with just one word,

From Hyejinie: 23:15pm

Enjoy.

“FUCKKKKKK!” Wheein exclaims quite loudly.

“Wheein you okay?” Yongsun asks from the other room in response to Wheeins exclamation,

“Yeah unnie, foods just hot! Don’t worry about it” She lies. Rolling her eyes at herself. Shes acting like a schoolkid. Get a fucking grip, for the hundredth time.

Wheein exits the kitchen to find that Yongsun is sitting crossed legged on the floor, back resting against her couch, looking at her. She looks like she belongs there in Wheeins opinion. She sets the food down and sits opposite her, avoiding the elders gaze and opening her can to take a much needed gulp of alcohol. What a bizarre night. How will I survive this?

“So…” Yongsun starts, picking up her spoon to eat her food. Looking directly at Wheein as she sucks the sauce off. Wheein swears she’s trying to kill her with the look in her eyes. Wheein flushes, gulps,

“So.”


	4. Beer and Tteokbokki pt.2

Carl Jung, a famous psychiatrist, once said _‘a beautiful woman is a source of terror’_.

Wheein wholeheartedly believes this. Especially right now, in this moment. Currently, sitting in her spacious living room eating tteokbokki with Yongsun, she has to bear witness to this woman sucking the sauce off her thumb. I mean, okay, Wheein knows that she’s not trying to fluster her on purpose, she’s just desperately attracted to her. Who wouldn’t be? It’s actually kinda embarrassing how whipped she is for her already. _Lack of relationships. Let’s put it down to that._ Yongsun could go put on a bin bag to clear up leaves from the street and Wheein would think she was sexy. What’s funny is, she’s not sure of Yongsun is even fully aware of the effects she’s having.   


For the past hour they’ve been getting to know each better, enjoying the food Yongsun brought with her. Wheein is feeling a lot more relaxed now, having drank a full can of beer, Yongsun only a quarter. Apparently the older has an issue trying to hold her alcohol.

Wheein discovered that Yongsun has an older sister, Yonghee. She works in the fashion industry in Seoul and from what Wheein could gather, she’s very successful at what she does. They meet each other as often as they can, but as Yongsun explained, her job makes it quite difficult to see people regularly or at a social time anyways. The way Yongsun spoke of her sister let Wheein understand the pair were very close. She excitedly showed Wheein a picture of her sister and Wheein was shocked to discover that beauty was not something the Yong sisters lacked. _That was some fucking amazing family genes._ Her parents live out of town but they keep in contact often by phone and video call, with them coming up to visit and stay over as much as they can.

Yongsun herself was a successful divorce lawyer as she mentioned before, but she also deals in a lot of pro-bono work. Helping vulnerable women who have been victims of domestic abuse take back control of their lives. _It can’t be easy on her mind._ You have to be built with a strong mentality to switch yourself off from the horror she must hear and see daily. The sweet woman in front of her looks like she needs protected from the world, sitting casually in her shorts and t-shirt thoroughly excited by tteokbokki. Another thing she noticed while chatting is that Yongsun is all hands when she speaks, flailing them around when she’s excited. Wheein wants to make her excited over and over, seeing Yongsun smile so wide her eyes disappear into cute crescent moons and her cheeks bunch up like an adorable rabbit melts Wheeins heart. _Oh Jesus, I’ve become some mad creep in a cheesy, badly written romance novel. Next thing will be some revelation and ex drama watch this space._

Personally, Yongsun is an enigma to Wheein. The more they talk, the more intrigued by the dark haired woman she becomes. Yongsun comes across as a very successful and driven woman, and judging from her clothes and apartment she has a decent amount of money. She’s well put together, flawlessly gorgeous and accidentally hilarious – she just finished explaining that she uses her phone so often that when she was recently handed a printed photo, in a moment of stupidity, try to physically zoom in on the paper.

Everyone knows the negative connotations associated with people with money – can be rude, condescending, silver spoon attitude, power addictions – to name a few. Of course that’s generalising a group of people but Wheein knows people with money in her industry. She’s not a massive fan. Hence, the tendency to stay alone. However, Yongsun is the total opposite of what she knows. She exhibits a very soft persona when in a casual setting, when she’s not chronically flirting with Wheein, she has this very innocent, quiet and almost childlike quality to her. She can change from soft to sexy in a heartbeat and to be honest, Wheein is having a difficult time keeping up with her. She gets very excited and animated easily when she’s happy or discussing something she’s passionate about and yet, Wheein can sense a feeling of a façade somewhere.

Wheein knows that beneath this soft and quirky exterior that Yongsun is sharp witted, incredibly observant and analytical. However, Wheein gets the feeling though that something is being hidden. She has too many secrets that she knows when someone else is also hiding a lot. The time will come though, after all, they don’t know each other very well yet. To complicate matters more, Wheein doesn’t understand how she ended up on a modelling application stating she has 10 years experience. From what Wheein has heard of her life, modelling is the furthest thing from Yongsuns life. She’ll find out at some point. For now she just wants to enjoy her company without analysing everything about her.   


Yongsun is effortlessly beautiful. Her long dark hair, her toned and tanned body. The mole under her eyebrow. Wheein even noted she has a cute freckle on her pinkie finger. Yes, she’s at the stage that she’s noticing such tiny details of this woman. Her lips are so inviting that Wheein has to consciously tell her to fucking look at her eyes _Pervert._ Now, she’s doing it now and she thinks Yongsun has noticed _,_

 _“You sure love to space out and stare into space Wheein-ah”_ she laughs lightly, _“not that I mind, I mean, you look kinda cute while doing it. Like a little lost puppy”_

Wheein blinks, _cute?_ Not the look she’s going for,

 _“Excuse me, eh unnie, I’m not cute actually, I’m a fucking badass”_ Wheein crosses her arms in fake confidence, putting the meanest scowl on her face she muster without laughing. Yongsun chokes on the beer she was just swallowing, coughing out,

 _“Yeah….yeah, okay, you’re reallll scary Wheein-ah. I take it back. Forgive me”_ Yongsun fake bows in a mock apology,

 _“Good! You should be sorry. You’re sitting in my apartment you know. It’s a privilege”_ Wheein taunts, grinning fully now. Yongsuns eyes darken as she leans her body forward slightly, elbow braced on the table across from Wheein,

 _“Mhm, I have no doubt that it is… Wheein.”_ She husks _._ Just like that any fake confidence or thoughts of teasing this woman have left her. She gulps, blinks and chuckles nervously. Yongsun doesn’t remove her gaze. Dark orbs study her. She’s daring Wheein to push her. Maybe Wheein wants to.

Wheein take a drink of her beer to collect herself. Every little thing seems to fluster her. She’s sure Yongsun has noticed and that’s why she does it.

“So…” Yongsun leans back and Wheein is sure she saw the ghost of a smirk cross her face, _“How long have you lived in this building? You know I’ve just moved in a few months ago. I’m actually shocked I didn’t bump into you before a few weeks ago._ ” She asks,

_“Hmm, roughly around 4 years now. I lived in Busan before, came up to be closer to my gallery. Although I loved the sea, was just more convenient you know?”_

_“I get that yeah. You have your own gallery? That’s pretty cool. I’ve never met an artist with their very own gallery”_

_“Ah, it’s nothing special unnie really, I just opened it a few years ago to display my work and eventually it started gaining recognition”_

_“No, it is Wheein-ah, you should be proud of your accomplishments. You’ve clearly worked hard for them and you deserve everything that comes with hard work”_ Yongsun encouraged. Sipping at her own drink.

 _“I guess”_ Wheein replies. The dark haired woman seemed to sense there is more hidden behind Wheeins reluctance to be excited by her work, so she moved the conversation away from Wheeins past.

 _“So these paintings are yours_?” Yongsun gestures to various artwork hanging around the room, getting up from her space on the floor to take a closer look at the painting opposite her.

Wheeins eyes follow her slim frame, as she slowly stands to walk towards the woman, stopping next to her and looking at a particular painting.

 _“Most of them yeah, this was one of the most recent. Took months this one, it’s actually one of my favourites believe it or not”_ She says, eyeing the painting critically.

Yongsun is studying the painting with a lost look as she asks Wheein curiously, eyes tracing the younger womans’ face,

_“What does this one represent? I’m not exactly an art connoisseur but paintings usually have meanings right?”_

The painting itself is of a lone lighthouse, surrounded by water and high rocks, dark waves drawn crashing onto the small shore. The waves are unfriendly, large and foreboding. Ready to sweep away anyone caught in their clutches. The sky is painted a deep dark blue, with the beam of the lighthouse a brilliant white, in stark contrast. Wheein sighs softly, her finger reaching up to touch her brush strokes,

 _“This one represents loneliness”,_ she starts, getting lost in her mind. For a fleeting moment Yongsun is not there. She’s back in her mindset of when she painted this, _“The lighthouse signifies the feeling of being alone. Even if you are clearly seen, in the dark of the night it’s just you. Alone. With your own thoughts”_

Wheeins fingers continue tracing the painting, she wistfully continues, _“The waves are thoughts. Out of our control. They move how they like. Crashing into us when we least expect it. It’s when you’re alone your thoughts are the most dangerous”_ Yongsun is facing her now, eyes no longer focused on the painting but in the younger woman in front of her. Wheein has a small scowl as she continues,

 _“People think that if you have money, fame, a nice apartment, a car and whatever else material shit you can think of that you’re happy. In reality, the happiest people are often the loneliest. In the end though, everyone is alone. I’ve come to accept that”_ She finishes sadly, retracting her hand and turning to look at the older woman who has been staring at her intently. She clears her throat, her eyebrows crinkled slightly in the middle as she waits for Yongsun to respond,

 _“Doesn’t it make you sad? Looking at it every day?_ Yongsun queries quietly, almost afraid to startle Wheein as if she were a doe. Wheein shakes her head slightly,

 _“Not anymore, it’s more of a reminder of the dark places and moments that you can go through, but you can out the other side wiser and more aware of your emotions you know? Plus, I just really fucking like this painting, it matches my couch”_ She chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

For a split second, Yongsuns eyes hold an expression Wheein can’t fathom before she turns her attention back to the lighthouse. Wheein watches as the older woman worries her lip, looking lost in thought before she offers a reply, ever so quietly,

 _“I understand, Wheein-ah”_ Yongsun blinks, fingers tracing the painting as Wheein did before. The atmosphere in the room has changed to one that feels electric. Wheein doesn’t want to move from this moment as she watches the older woman entranced.

 _“I’m sorry unnie, I’ve just totally put a downer on the mood. Forget I said anything”_ She rushes out, concerned that she’s put off Yongsun with her deep thinking. I mean, she did ask for the meaning right?

 _“Wheein-ah”_ Yongsun breathes, turing and gently placing her hand on Wheeins shoulder. Wheein starts, unprepared for the sudden contact, _“It’s beautiful….the painting I mean. The meaning behind it too. Thank you for sharing it with me…”_ She smiles, squeezing Wheeins shoulder softly, _“and don’t be daft, talking about dampening the mood. I came here to get you know better. It’s exactly what we’re doing! Now I know there’s a deep side to you. You’re not just a pretty face after all”_ She says cheerily, clearly trying to ease Wheein out of whatever mental state she just entered.

Wheein is grateful for the change in subject. She smiles back, comforted in the fact Yongsun doesn’t seem put off by her earlier moment.

 _“So I’m cute AND have a pretty face now? My list of good qualities just keeps on getting bigger with you around unnie”_ she jests. Yongsun drops her hand and returns to the space she vacated earlier, sitting down with a tired and unglamorous thud.

 _“Mm, true. Guess I’ll just have to keep coming around more to make the list even bigger right?”_ She cocks her head to the side in question, a small smile on her face.

 _“Without a doubt unnie. Need my daily dose of ego boost”_ she laughs.

 _“Daily?”_ is the question thrown at her. Yongsun is eyeing her from her inferior position on the floor, yet Wheein still feels like a deer caught in headlights.

Wheein stutters a weak noise in response, realising what she means. Yongsun wants to test her? Let’s rise to the challenge. She’s been flustered too many times for her liking.

 _“Yeah, daily. That a problem? I think it’s only fair since I helped you with that huge huge disaster the other week. I mean, who knows, that burst pipe might have ended the world!”_ She throws back, staring Yongsun down in a war of wits.

 _“Daily it is. You’ll find me here at 11pm every night.”_ She replies resolutely. Unflinching from the eye contact with Wheein. Yongsun crosses her arms over chest, looking ever the jaguar. Ready to capture its prey. _It was a fucking mistake. Abort. ABORT._

_“Say what now?”_

_“You asked for daily, you’ll get daily. Who knows, maybe you’ll come to regret this ‘ego boost’._ She smirks. _“Besides, if you’re dressed like that every time, how can a girl say no?...”_ Yongsun drags her eyes down Wheeins body, making a show of blatantly checking her out. Wheein thinks she might be having a stroke. She’s not entirely sure.

She goes for the killing blow with her final words, _“Soon I think ‘yes’ might even become your favourite word”_ Wheein holds her breath, unsure how to respond to such an obvious come on. She watches Yongsun, Yongsun watches her. Smirking away. Red painted lips taunting her. She catches her wetting her lips with her tongue and feels her thighs clench. _Oh fucking Christ above save me._

She stands, and approaches Wheein slowly and deliberately. _Her hips are swaying more than usual right?_ Wheein finds herself backing into the wall where her painting is hanging. Heart thumping, sweating. Yongsun continues to walk towards her,

 _“I, uh….I’m not, you know….It’s just that…”_ Wheein stutters at the approaching Yongsun, eyes glues to the elders that are glinting. Yongsun moves with such poise and grace that Wheein can’t help but feel like prey. She has nowhere to go except accept the sweet torture shes feeling at the moment. Her underwear is a mess and nothing has even happened.

 _“Shhh….Wheein-ah”_ Yongsun presses her long fingers to Wheeins lips hushing her mumblings. Wheein whimpers. Yongsun purposefully leans into Wheeins space, close enough that she can reach her ears, but without touching her. Wheein can feel the tension. The heat emanating from the lithe body in front of her. It’s still, no one moves. Just the two of them standing there, inches apart with Wheein backed against the wall. Yongsun leans into her ear very carefully and whispers in the deepest tone Wheein has heard from the older woman,

 _“I’ll see you tomorrow”_ as her lips ghost over Wheeins ears for a moment, causing Wheeins eyes to close and her breathing to slow. She pulls back to look at a very flustered and confused Wheein. She’s frozen in this moment, staring back at her as if time had stopped. Feeling the elder’s lips still on her ear.

Yongsun turns with a devilish smile on her face, happy at the effect she has on Wheein and begins to head down the hallway towards the front door, but not before shouting a gleeful and teasing,

_“Goodnight Wheein-ah! Thanks for the company and drinks. I had a great time! Don’t stay up too late! Bye!”_

Wheein lets out the shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding and swears she hears a high pitched laugh from along the hallway laugh. She’s not entirely sure because she’s still against the wall. Sweaty, flustered and very wet. _No fucking wonder!_ That woman will be the death of her. Remind her never to challenge Yongsun again. She’ll clearly lose.

After composing herself, she washes the bowls they were using and throws the empty cans in the trash before going for a very cold shower. When she’s finished, she enters her bedroom in a futile attempt to get some sleep. She still processing her night. She got to know the older woman a bit better and definitely got more comfortable being around her. There is just one problem.

She’s catching feelings. She’s sure. She has an urge to want to make Yongsun happy, and not in a sex way only. She wants to know everything, what makes her laugh, what her favourite colour is, what her favourite pyjamas are. She wants to spoon her to sleep and wake her up with breakfast.

 _Fuck. Fucking fuck._ What is she going to do?

Sighing, she gets into her bed, settling down on her side before her phone beeps. As she goes to check the message she finds a piece of pink paper stuck ontop of her phone. _Huh._ It’s a handwritten note that reads,

**‘Wheein-ah, I figured we’d forget to exchange numbers, what with my company being so enthralling. Kidding. Maybe? So I’ve written mine on this paper and stuck it to your phone. Hope you don’t mind! Feel free to use it. I won’t bite. Yet. Yongsun.**

With a smiley face and a small love heart drawn beside her name.

Wheein groans. _This woman is adorable. How can she be so sweet and then in a minute have me pressed against the wall and ready to fucked into oblivion?_

Regardless, she happily enters the number into phone and decides to send a quick message to Yongsun so she has her number too.

** To Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 01:23am**

**Hey, unnie it’s Wheein from 225. Thanks for leaving your number. I had a good night.**

**Thanks for the food and beer.**

**Wheein.**

Wheein waits a few minutes for a response, Should I have added a kiss at the end? Or an emoji? Maybe I should’ve put Yongsun instead of unnie. _Oh for fuck sake Wheein stop analysing your text_. _This isn’t high school._ When it doesn’t come after a few miutes, she clicks her phone closed and places it back on her bedside table. _Must be asleep._ _Or busy._ She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling in the dark. Mind filled with thoughts of the woman. She should call Hyejin tomorrow and update her on the situation, Not that there is much to say. Two friends had dinner. That’s all. That’s definitely not the situation Hyejin will believe but she’ll try. She knows she won’t sleep, but she closes her eyes in rest anyway.

A few hours pass of lying awake and so Wheein is quietly reading a book in the low light of her lamp in hopes that it helps makes her eyes sleepy.

_Ding!_

Her phone. A reply. Picking up her phone she’s surprised to see a message from Yongsun. _At this time?_

** From Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 03:23am**

**Hi miss 225.**

**You’re very welcome, Thanks for using it. I had a good night too.**

Wheein squeals inside. Okay calm down. It’s just a friendly message. She should reply. She doesn’t want to stop speaking to the older woman. It’s late though. _Fuck it Yongsun texted at this time so clearly she doesn’t mind. She goes with an obvious opener,_

** To Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 03:25am**

**Can’t sleep?**

It is interesting that Yongsun is texting her at this time. But, it’s not unusual for people just to have a restless night. Anyway, she’s just hoping Yongsun will be up for talking. Maybe it’ll help Wheein feel more sleep ready.

** From Yongsun Unnie: 03:29am **

**As Always. You?**

As always? Wonder what that means. Wheein makes a mental note to ask Yongsun about it at some point in the future. They continue the light chat for a little while. Wheein can finally feel her eyes drooping.

** To Yongsun Unnie: 03:31am **

**Same. What are the chances haha**

** From Youngsun Unnie: ** ** 03:33am**

**One in a million I’d say.**

**If I were cheesy as fuck.**

** To Yongsun Unnie: 03:36am **

**So you are cheesy as fuck? Haha**

** From Yongsun Unnie: 03:39am **

**Lies and slander Miss Jung!**

** To Yongsun Unnie: 03:40am **

**You said it though miss ‘one in a million’ hahaha**

** From Yongsun Unnie: 03:42am **

**You should respect your elders Wheein-ah.**

**Or you’ll be punished.**

****

_Oh. Okay._ The conversation is entering dangerous territory now, Yongsun is such a flirt that Wheein again finds herself struggling to keep up. However, she has one advantage this time, Yongsun is not here. Anyone can be brave over text. That’s exactly how she’s going to be.

** To Yongsun Unnie: 03:44am **

**I’d enjoy it.**

** From Yongsun Unnie: 03:47am **

**Oh how bold. Over text our Wheein-ah is brave.**

**Noted.**

** To Yongsun Unnie: 03:49am **

**It’s noted?**

**That I’d enjoy being punished?**

** From Yongsun Unnie: 03:52am **

**Yes. It’s very much noted.**

** To Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 03:55am**

**Why is it noted _unnie?_**

Wheein is turning herself on. She not denying it. She wants to see how far Yongsun will take this.

** From Yongsun Unnie: 03:57am **

**Because I’m going to punish you.**

**You’re being very bad, Wheein-ah**

_Oh fuck._

** To Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 03:55am**

**You love it.**

**I’m right here unnie. 225 Remember?**

** From Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 04:00am**

**Mhm. I know. I’ll be seeing you soon.**

**Sleep well Wheein-ah. Goodnight.**

** To Yongsun Unnie: ** ** 04:03am**

**Can’t wait.**

**Goodnight unnie.**

The message exchange ended there as Yongsun no longer responded, having fell asleep Wheein assumed. She exhales loudly, rubs her eyes and rolls over. _I’ll be seeing you soon._ Finally, getting some sleep.


	5. Again, The Kitchen Sink

Wheein did see Yongsun the next day. In fact, Wheein saw Yongsun every day since their _‘this is not a date but is definitely a date’_ a few weeks ago. To say the pair have become closer is a bit of an understatement. It started with surface level conversations, back they were still in the stage of maintaining some kind of façade or dignity or acting as if the presence of the other doesn’t affect the. Then it progressed to knowing how each other takes their coffee, what their favourite colour is – _Yongsuns is green_ – and what they wanted to be when they were kids- _Yongsun wanted to be a singer. I bet she’s amazing. I should ask her to sing one day._

They know each other’s small habits. Like how Wheein brushes her hand through her hair when she’s nervous or how Yongsun will bite and worry her lip if she’s deep in thought about something. They know each other’s likes and dislikes. Yongsun positively hates pineapple on pizza, yet loves mint chocolate ice cream. Wheein personally thinks it tastes like toothpaste, but each to their own.

Wheein was surprised to find that she finds it easy to open up to Yongsun. She’s usually the ‘suffer in silence’ type of girl until pushed to her limit and angry crying all over the place in frustration. _Who hasn’t done this though?_ Yongsun brings out a very carefree attitude in her that makes her feel comfortable and familiar. The only other person she even remotely feels this way about is Hyejin. Except without the burning desire to bury her head between her legs and never leave.

It’s down to the fact that Yongsun is very attentive, watching and listening to everything Wheein has to say. She listens to Wheein as if the younger girl’s voice is her favourite sound. See, it’s thoughts like that that lets Wheein know she likes Yongsun much more than a normal friend. You don’t fantasise about your friend kissing your neck. Or kissing their neck. Or sucking marks into their thighs. Or how they would feel clenching around your fingers. _Jeeze._

Wheein understands that how she feels about Yongsun goes beyond the appropriate boundary of friends, and, as much as Yongsun is a massive flirt, the older woman has yet to give Wheein a concrete feeling of ‘she wants me too’. As in, more than a sex-type situation. It will come to a head one night. Wheein feels it in her soul. Either she will snap and confess, or, alcohol will be her friend and she will blurt it out. Probably embarrassing herself in the process.

Yongsuns visits are always at night, after her work. They usually have dinner and talk about their day. Usual things _. Not coupl-ey at all_. It gotten to the point whereby Yongsun will let herself into the youngers apartment, having been given Wheeins passcode for convenience, make herself comfortable by removing her blazer and shoes and go to assist Wheein in the kitchen.

Yongsun will be telling her some animated story of what she got up to that day, the draining meetings, the endless phone calls, and the never-ending paperwork. _It starting to feel a bit domestic_. As if Wheeins wife has just come home and updated her on her life. _Okay let’s move away from talk of a wife please._ Wheein daren’t think about it for too long. The implications give her a massive headache.

Of course, on Monday nights that she meets Hyejin, Yongsun comes later. Almost as if she’s apprehensive about meeting another friend in Wheeins life at the moment. Wheein doesn’t mind, she likes the idea of having the woman to herself – at least for the moment. Hyejin was ecstatic when Wheein updated her on the situation, screaming down the phone at Wheein and asking a whole bunch of totally inappropriate questions. She wouldn’t be Hyejin if she didn’t though. The disappointment Hyejin displayed that no sex had been happening, not even some innocent kissing was almost touching.

They’re in a bubble, you could say. As if the outside world doesn’t exist while the two of them talk for hours on Wheeins couch. Getting lost in each other’s stories. Wheein has trouble listening sometimes, still prone to chronic spacing out. She can’t help it. She undeniably attracted to the dark haired woman. She’s not proud of it but many nights she has spent touching herself to images of Yongsun, and what they could be together. These thoughts are much easier to deal with that the craving for domestic activities she’s been having. Those thoughts get pushed down until she’s ready to deal.

They always spend the nights at Wheeins apartment as well. She’s not sure of the reason why? Maybe Yongsun doesn’t feel settled in her own apartment. Wheein will find out. She’s happy to host the older every night in return for such good company. The end of the night is always the hardest. Wheein can always feel her heart clench when Yongsun announces that it’s getting late, shuffling to the door, and eyes heavy but with a happy smile on her face that she should go. Wheein can see that sometimes Yongsun gets this strange look in her eyes, almost longing. As if she’s willing Wheein to ask her to stay. She has been tempted many a time to ask the older woman of she wants to spend the night, curl up on the couch and watch movies. _Or fuck for hours until Yongsun can’t walk. I mean, same difference right?_ Yet, she always lets her go. _Slow and steady Wheein._

Wheein noticed that Yongsun is a very ‘touchy’ person, the more comfortable that she gets. A light brush of a hand on her back here, a squeeze of her arm there. She tries not to read too much into it, blaming Yongsuns excitable personality for it, the woman cannot control her motions sometimes she’s so excited.

During the day, Wheein has been painting. The positive impact on her life from having Yongsun in it has been astounding. She has to revisit the whole ‘painting Yongsun’ thing but at a time she has the courage to ask the older woman without coming across as creepy. The fact that Yongsun has refused to mention the modelling has Wheein thinking there may be some personal reasoning as to why. Regardless, right now she’s focusing on an abstract painting. Putting her current emotions onto paper. Sealing them in history. Her sleeping hasn’t improved much, but that’s not a surprise to Wheein sh-

_Ding!_

Her phone beeped. New text message. Wheein broke into a smile seeing it was from her favourite mochi.

** From Yongsun Unnie: 20:13pm  **

**Hey! Little Wheein-ah, I’m finishing work early.**

**Can I come by sooner than usual? Got news.**

** To Yongsun Unnie: 20:16pm **

**Hi unnie.**

**Who are you calling little omg. Rude.**

**And yes, of course you can.**

** From Yongsun Unnie: 20:22pm  **

**Perfect! See you in 20!**

**Ps. You. I’m calling you little.**

Wheein chuckled. Yongsun sure does love to push her buttons in the right way. She’s curious about Yongsuns news. It didn’t come across as bad right? She seemed cheery as usual. She’ll find out soon enough.

Approximately 34 minutes later, Wheein was busy cooking some chilli as she awaited the other woman to arrive. She already had the wine ready for the elder. The tell-tale ‘click-clack’ of Yongsuns heels on the tiled floor near the hallway gave her away. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, looking towards Wheein, having discarded her jacket and shoes with a small smile on her face,

_“Hey Wheein-ah, smells good in here. What’s cooking…-_

_“ Don’t say it omg unnie no - ”_

_“-…good lookin”_ she finished, smiling. Thoroughly pleased with herself. 

_“Good god unnie you’re awful, that joke is like 50 years old by now. I know you’re old but fucking hell”_ Wheein teased, blowing on the spoon to get a taste of her concoction,

 _“Excuse me Miss Jung Wheein!”_ Yongsun exclaimed in mock anger, picking up the nearest tea towel to throw at Wheeins head, _“I am not old! Take it back right now! I am aging like a fine wine! An expensive wine!_ ” Wheein ducked, avoiding the towel. She’s laughing, a hearty whole body laugh as she responds,

 _“Fine wines are all old. Sorry. Expensive wines are old too. So, ergo- you’re old. No?”_ She catches eyes with Yongsuns whose are full of amusement. Pretending to be offend the older nods her head and inches forward,

 _“I.am.aged. Not old. Never ‘old. Two completely and totally and fundamentally different words Wheein-ah’”_ She says old in a mocking tone, _“but you know what? You still seem to have no respect for your elders. I ought to teach you a lesson”,_

_“Oh? And what kind of lessons did they teach when the dinosaurs roamed? Do tell. T-rex survival tactics?”_

Yongsun gasps and grabs the closest thing to her hand and gently throws it at Wheein. It just so happens to be the ice cream that Wheein was eating while cooking. Yes. Ice cream. She can eat it when she wants she’s an adult. Stop judging her.

Wheein lets out a squeal, raising her hands to defend her poor clothes and dignity from Yongsuns ice-cream attack. She notes that the other woman is dressed in a white button up. She has an idea.

 _“ Yah! Unnie! Okay okay I take it back! You’re a young thing. A young and beautiful woman! My INNOCENT ICE-CREAM! IT DIDN’T DESERVE THIS”_ she croaks, wiping the ice cream from her favourite black thrasher tshirt with vigour. Hands sticky now but a smile plastered on her face.

 _“Mhm, that’s more like it. Please feel free to continue”_ Yongsun smirks, please with herself. She’s full on laughing at Wheein now, enjoying the flustered state of her a bit too much.

Wheein walks towards the sink, giving the impression that she’s going to clean her hands from the sticky mess they’ve become. Instead? She has another idea. She turns on the water before commencing her little plan,

 _“Omg unnie I forgot to ask you?”_ She queries. Yongsun blinks, but keeps up with the subject change, moving closer to in her serious tone. Yongsun cocks her head to the side curiously

_“What’s up?”_

_“Is it raining outside?”_ Wheein asks in all seriousness. Meanwhile, she’s busy collecting a small puddle of water in her two hands.

 _“Eh, no. Not when I got here. Why?”_ is the dark haired woman’s reply.

 _“Because you seem to be all wet”_ trying really hard not to laugh at this point.

 _“Huh? I don’t--------AHHH. FUCK._ “Is all Yongsun manages before she’s rudely cut off by the cold water drenching her chest. Soaking her shirt in the process. Black lace bra completely visible. Wheein is doubled over in laughter at her own joke. Isn’t that a sign of madness? She’s struggling to breathe out any words she’s laughing so hard. The furious scowl on Yongsuns face directed straight towards the younger woman has her laughing even harder.

 _“Oh…Oh, unnie….I can’t…help”_ she wheezes, hearing small chuckles coming from the older woman. 

_“Your face…omg I wish I had recorded it. Omg…”_ Wheein is sure she’s going to die of laughter. Yongsun eyes the laughing woman, grunting softly before she moves faster than Wheein has ever seen her.

In an instant, Wheein is roughly slammed against the kitchen sink by Yongsuns body pressing right against her. Heat mingling with Wheeins own. Wheein gasps, not expecting such a force or such contact so suddenly. She’s acutely aware that Yongsuns shirt has become completely transparent.

Yongsuns hands are braced on either side of the younger girl as she stares directly into Wheeins eyes. Wheein hold her breath. Unsure what she’s supposed to. She lets her arms fall to her sides. The air around them has changed from playful banter to something else. It’s charged. It’s quiet. Save for the _thump thump thump_ of Wheeins heart. It’s the first time Wheein is feeling how strong Yongsuns body is. Her lithe hips have Wheein pinned against the sink with her toned forearms arm locking her in.

Wheein has seemly found herself in similar situations with Yongsun multiple times. Again in the kitchen. Mimicking the first time they met. If she’s being honest, she’s starting to feel a little frustrated. She wants to be brave and just fucking kiss her already. She’s tried waiting for Yongsun to make the first move but it never comes. The older woman enjoys the tease too much. She wants to watch Wheeins resolve break right in front of her.

She watched through hooded eyes Yongsun lick her lips pushing into Wheein further, making Wheeins eyes flutter closed for a second. She knows exactly what she’s doing. Her hips angle in just a way that the sound of Wheeins soft gasp is loud in the silent room. _Holy fucking shit._

 _“What’s wrong Wheein? Feeling okay?”_ Yongsun teases quietly, her voice has dropped several octaves into a tone that Wheein has never before.

Wheein knows that this moment, is the time to be brave. With the way Yongsun is angling her hips and the way she speaking it’s obvious that she’s coming onto her. Why can’t she move? She’s frozen.

 _“Cat got your tongue?”_ is husked into her face. So close that she can feel the dark haired woman breath on her lips. She licks them catching the way Yongsuns eyes flicker down. Yongsun wants her. Now, she’s sure.

 _“What a shame. Tongues are useful things. There’s a lot you can use them for, don’t you agree?”_ Wheeins thighs clench. She’s embarrassingly wet she can feel it. Yongsun is pushing her to the edge. She wants her to just do something. Anything. The older woman repeats her movements from the day she studied Wheeins painting and brings her red painted lips to the shell of Wheeins ear. Wheeins eyes roll back as she feels a tongue run along the shell of her ear before she hears,

 _“They’re useful for talking right? But, there’s something else that they do even better than talking. Wanna guess what it is, Wheein?”_ Yongsun pushes her strong thigh up into Wheeins centre. Wheein gasps, her arms come up to finally touch the older woman, gripping her back in an almost bear hug,

 _“Un..unnie..I –“_ she manages to breathe out before she’s interrupted by the devil at her ear. Yongsun has started to apply rhythmic pressure to Wheeins centre now. Wheeins panties are ruined.

 _“Mmm…shhh”,_ a bite to her ear, a push of her thigh, _“don’t interrupt. I have something important to say”_

Wheeins eyes remain closed, focused on the feeling of Yongsuns body and her thigh and her mouth and _oh god she’s dying._ She needs more. She can hear Yongsuns shaky breaths indicating the older woman is just as turned on as she is. A bite, a lick, and then the words, whispered into her sensitive ear,

_“The food is burning”_

_“ Hmmm…..wait what?”_ Wheein opens her eyes confused. Yongsun competed detaches herself from Wheein while smirking like a devil. Yongsun points and nods her head towards the pot that used to contain Wheeins chilli. Now slowly on its way to becoming a solid black mass.

 _“The food. Is burning”_ she repeats, _“I am assuming it used to be food anyway. Seems like you forgot about it. Wonder why?_ ” She shrugs haughtily. Yongsun then turns, preparing to leave the kitchen as she says,

 _“I guess I have to borrow a shirt, mine seems to have gotten a little wet. Do you mind if I take a shirt Wheein-ah? I think we are roughly the same size. Thanks. So, what are we eating then? Since your food was ruined, which I have no doubt would’ve tasted ama…-“_ Yongsun beings to ramble. Holding a conversation so casually that you wouldn’t think that not 1 minute ago she had Wheein pressed against the kitchen sink, basically grinding on her and whispering and biting her ear.

No. Just No. Not again.

Wheein snaps.

 _“Yong”_ She says. Tone hard.

 _“….an of chilli to be honest but I…”_ Yongsun stops suddenly in the middle of her ramble at the shortened, informal version of her name. Wheein has never addressed her this way before. The dark haired woman turns to find Wheein gripping the sides of the countertop. Knuckles white. Face red Chest heaving. Wheeins eyes are dark. They’re scanning the older woman’s body in such a predatory way that Yongsun feels herself turning fully to face her,

Yongsun stills. Waiting for whatever Wheein wants to say. Nothing happens, Wheein just stares at her. Minutes pass and no one moves, no one speak until Yongsun breaks the tension. She sighs.

_“Wheein-ah, are you alright you look a bit….frustrated? I can order food if that’s what you’re thinking about. I’ll just go now and grab my phone, be back in 2 minutes. Or come join me in the living room?”_

Yongsun turns, smiling, fully aware of what she’s doing before she’s stilled again. This time more forcefully, 

_“Yong. Stop.” Is spoken in the room._

_Again, Yongsun turns to face her,_

_“Wheein.” Is all she says. Eyes piercing right through her._

There’s a blur, and a startled squeal from Yongsun as Wheein rushes forward and grabs her by the front of her shirt, bunching it up. Her face is inches from Yongsuns. Yongsun doesn’t moves, just licks her lips, flits her eyes down to Wheeins and waits.

Wheein inches her face closer, close enough that Yongsun closes her eyes in preparation for what she thinks is coming. Wheein inhales. She exhales. Finally, she husks out in the softest, whispered tone that has Yongsun biting her own lip,

_“Fucking kiss me, Yongsun”._


	6. There Are Skeletons....

_“Fucking kiss me, Yongsun”_

Her hands are gripping Yongsuns white shirt, knuckles blanched. She waits for Yongsun to move, to heed her order, to finally claim her lips with her own and satisfy the hunger Wheein has been feeling for weeks now. Yongsuns head tilts, her hands holding the blondes waist gently but securely. Her nose brushes Wheeins ever so softly as both sets of dark eyes close in preparation for what they both want. Wheein inhales, wets her bottom lip. She’s ready.

The first press of Yongsuns soft lips against hers has her moaning into the older womans mouth. Her bottom lip is captured between Yongsuns. She feels a thrill run through her body as Yongsuns hands grip her waist a little harder. Both their lips are still, a teasing kiss, a first. Both savouring this feeling and moment.

A moment passes, and a river has been opened. Wheein surges forward, her hand coming to grip the side of Yongsuns neck as she captures her lips more aggressively, wanting to kiss the dark haired woman properly. Yongsun, to her credit, responds just as quickly, groaning into Wheeins mouth as her hands drag up along the blondes back. Their lips have picked up the pace. Wheein feels herself being moved towards the countertop and gently pressed against it by Yongsuns strong body. The sound of heavy breathing and the smacking of lips is loud in the silent apartment.

Wheein holds the side of Yongsuns jaw, drunk on the movement of lips. They’re so soft and pliant she can’t tear herself away. Her other hand is braced against the elders shoulder, holding her close.

Wheein is lost. She feels Yongsuns hands back on her hips, pulling her impossibly closer and slipping a toned thigh between the blondes’ legs,

 _“Unnie…”_ is moaned somewhere in between one kiss and the next.

Yongsun responds by pushing up against Wheeins centre with more pressure. She commands Wheeins hips to grind down slowly, eliciting soft groans from the blonde. Wheein feels the touch of the dark haired womans tongue, asking for entrance into her mouth. She readily allows the older woman to explore her mouth with her tongue, taking control of the intense make-out they’re having. Wheein is sweating. She’s incredibly warm, she’s very wet and she’s struggling to take breaths in between the attack from Yongsuns mouth. Her hands slide from the elders jaw to her side, pressing her fingers hard into her side. The moment of separation allows Wheein a brief,

 _“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks”_ before Yongsuns mouth is on hers. The elder pulls back, cheeks flushed, dark hair rumpled from the blondes hands. She lays kisses along Wheeins jaw as the blonde tilts her head to the side, allowing more contact. Soft bites and licks are given to her jaw, down over her neck as Yongsun breathes out,

 _“Mmm…me too. Stop talking”_ into Wheeins neck.

Things begin to escalate as Yongsun presses even harder into Wheeins centre at the same time as one of her hands slides up the blondes’ front, the goal of cupping her breast, feeling her.

 _“Can I?”_ is asked before she goes further, A soft bite given to Wheeins collarbone,

 _“Please, yes, Yongsun”_ Wheein consents.

As Yongsuns hands trace under her breast and her hot mouth sucks a devilishly purple mark into Wheein neck a noise is heard. Lips detached from a neck, hands drop from a waist and a thigh is removed from Wheeins centre. Both women are breathless, sweaty and suitable flushed for two people heavily making out against the wall.

 _“What the fuck is that noise and how do I make it stop”_ Wheein curses. Frustrated she’s been rudely interrupted. The noise continues as she leans forward and begins leaving kisses on the older womans neck. Yongsuns eyes close and she groans out,

_“Wheein-ah….ah…stop, wait.”_

Wheeins groans in annoyance, still sucking gently on Yonsuns neck as she asks,

_“Mmm what’s wrong unnie?”_

She detaches her lips from the dark haired woman and looks up at her through hooded eyes to find the elder listening intently.

 _“I think my phone is ringing, let me just go check okay? I’ll be back in a sec it’s in my jacket pocket”_ she says, gently removing herself from Wheein, grabbing a quick kiss on her lips before exiting the kitchen to go check her phone. In the meantime, Wheein gets a few minutes to collect herself on what just happened. _Am I dreaming?_

While Yongsun answers the phone call, Wheein busies herself by throwing out the charred mess that was supposed to be their dinner, cleaning up the rest of the kitchen in the first place. They’ll order in. Wheein is ecstatic on the inside. She wants to let Hyejin know what’s happened, fuck it, she wants to shout what happened from the roof of her building. She, Jung Wheein, finally got to kiss Kim Yongsun and it was fucking incredible. _Ugh._ What a night, and it’s far from over. Wheein buzzes on the inside with excitement.

Drying her hands on the dishcloth previously used as a throwable weapon, Wheein walks out from the kitchen slowly into the hallway where Yongsun is on the phone. Now, her intention wasn’t to eavesdrop. Not at all. She just wanted to ask the dark haired woman what she wanted to eat. However, as she exited the kitchen she caught the tail end of what seemed like a very intense exchange,

_“No, I’m okay really. Stop worrying about me. It hasn’t happened in years and if she ever tried again I have all the numbers to call. You’re making a fuss as usual. I appreciate the concern but really there has been no sign.”_

Wheeins eyebrows knit, _huh?_ Her steps slow as she listens to Yongsun speak in a very hushed tone,

 _“My accounts are fine, nothing strange. The letters stopped months ago, I haven’t had any since I moved. Okay, okay, yes I understand. Thanks for checking up detective. Goodnight.”_ The call ends and Wheein watches as Yongsun pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales softly. The elder shakes her head and motions to turn, placing her phone back inside her jacket pocket. Wheein takes this time as her cue to move away for risk of being caught listening. She shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t help herself.

Yongsun returns to the living room to find Wheein already sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up beside her. She smiles at the blonde softly before taking a seat at the other end. The blonde notices that something is off, Yongsun is worrying her lip and her leg is bouncing. She reaches across the couch and touches the dark haired womans thigh gently to cease her nervousness, accidentally startling her and asks,

 _“Everything okay back there? You look a little out of it? I mean, I know I’m a good kisser but I’m not that good”_ she chuckles lightly, hoping to lighten the mood in the room. Yongsun turns to look at her, slightly dazed for a minute before familiarity graces her features. Wheein watches as something crosses the elders face as she replies,

 _“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s good. Just an old friend surprised me by calling so late. Don’t worry too much about. I’ll call them back another time.”_ Is the excuse offered to her.

 _“Are you sure? You look a little stressed. You know you can talk to me abo-…”_ Wheein presses,

 _“I said its fine Wheein. Leave it”_ the brunette snaps. Wheein retracts her hand from Yongsuns thigh, hurt gracing her delicate face.

_“Ah, I’m sorry unnie. I didn’t mean to pry into your personal life” Wheein offers._

_“Wheein-ah, it’s not that I…I don’t….Bah, I’m sorry. Can we speak about something else? Food? I heard something about dinner?”_ Yongsun weakly responds. Wheein can’t lie, she finds Yongsun brushing her off slightly hurtful. Not that she is entitled to know all the older womans business but she just wanted to make her feel better. Fine, Wheein will let it go but it will be a topic that will be revisited. Yongsun clearly has some skeletons in her closet.

It’s decided. Wheein will try to make Yongsun feel comfortable enough to open up to her. Taking the brunettes lead and changing the subject,

 _“Yeah sure unnie. Let’s order in hm? Unless you feel like eating that black mass in the bin. Which I’m blaming you for, by the way”_ she laughs

_“Ah well, what can I say? You’re too much fun to tease Wheein-ah. One ruined dinner is worth it. So! Onto more important topics, I want tteokbokki!” Yongsun claps excitedly._

Wheein visibly relaxes, Yongsun having moved on from her earlier moment of sombre at the mention of food.

A few hours pass. Their bellies are full and they’re relaxed on Wheeins couch sharing a thin blanket. It’s approaching 1am and yet Yongsun has gave no indication of leaving. This is the latest she has ever stayed. Wheein takes it as something amazing. Maybe she’ll ask her to stay. That’s not too forward right? They don’t have to have sex tonight. The kiss and subsequent make out session in the kitchen earlier hasn’t been brought up since Yongsun got that odd phone call. Wheein is afraid if she mentions it Yongsun will look at her crazy because she imagined it.

The brunette is currently sitting pressed against Wheeins side, clutching at the shorter womans tshirt for grim death as a horror movie lays out on the TV. The only sources of light in the room. Wheein gave up watching a while ago, more focused on how the light dances across the older womans beautiful face. She chuckles every time Yongsun startles, cursing under her breath,

 _“You know we didn’t have to watch something scary right unnie? You could’ve told me you were afraid of these kinds of movies”_ Wheein tries to keep the laugh out of her voice,

_“I’m not afraid! I’m just moderately startled”,_

_“Moderately startled?”_ Wheein chuckles,

 _“Yes! Just moderately star---TLED!!”_ At that moment the axe murder appeared behind the college kids, chopping the brunette in half. Yongsun squealed and pushed herself further into Wheeins body. The blonde gave the older woman some shorts and a tank top earlier to be more comfortable, she know that pantsuits are not exactly movie watching attire. Wheein kind regrets it a little bit, Yongsuns chest is pushed right up against her arm, with a lot of it clearly visible and her bare legs are crossed over the top of Wheeins lap. Giving her the full feeling of just how smooth they are. It’s like a sweet kind of torture. She loves it, yet she hates it.

As the movie slowly progresses, Yongsun is getting more and more wound up. To the point whereby she’s gripping Wheeins arm almost painfully, eyes glues to the screen. For someone so scared, she has no problem looking at the horror unfolding,

 _“That axe murder could’ve been you by the way” Wheein teases, “the day you came banging on my door like the neighbourhood nutter”_ Yongsun draws her wide eyes from the gore happening to the blonde whose lap she’s almost sitting in,

 _“See that’s where you’re wrong Wheein-ah. Look at him, I’m much more attractive than that hairy oaf. Can say my beard is not as impressive though, I’ll give him that. Besides, from this movie I get the feeling that axe murdering is way too loud and inconvenient, someone would notice. I think I’d poison you. Stick it in that horrible ice cream you like. ”_ the brunette retorts, pleased with herself,

 _“Wow omg unnie. You’ve thought about killing me already and we haven’t even been on a proper date yet”_ Wheein lets slip. A slow smiles creeps up on Yongsuns face, teeth showing,

 _“You want to take me on a date?”_ she questions, eyes full of warmth.

 _“Yes? I mean, yes!” Of course, if you’d want to?”_ Wheein stutters, suddenly unsure of herself, _“Ow!”_ she squeaks, Yongsun having swatter her with her arm,

 _“What was that for?! I just offered to take you on a date and I suffer this terrible abuse in return! Where is the justice?!”_ Wheein exclaims playfully, the brunette chuckling beside her.

 _“For asking if I want to! Of course I do. Unless you took what happened in the kitchen as me disliking you. If that’s the case I’m curious what passes for liking you in your book Wheein-ah”_ she smirks. Wheein laughs now, fully and heartily,

_“No no, I got your point trust me. Noted”_

_“Good then. A date it is”_ the brunette responds, smiling at the blonde and holding eye contact.

 _“A date it is”_ Wheein repeats wistfully, smiling back at the elder.

They break eye contact when Yongsun moves her attention back to the movie, with Wheein subtly snuggling a little closer to the brunette. It difficult for Wheein to watch from this angle without casing strain on her neck but if she can snuggle against Yongsun it’s a win for her. The brunette notices, and moves to rest her back against the arm of the couch, motioning for Wheein to get between her legs and rest her back against the older woman front. Blanket covering them. The blonde does as requested, finding the new position much more agreeable than the previous. For multiple reasons.

Time passes quietly, Wheein being gently relaxed by Yongsuns rhythmic breathing and the gently thumping of her heartbeat against her back. Of course, the inevitable begins to happen on screen. The two leads in the movie are clearly about to have sex, the kissing has already started. The moans from the screen start to fill the room, and Wheein becomes acutely aware of the brunettes lips that are by her ear. She getting turned on by the entire situation. She can feel Yongsuns heartbeat start to quicken as the woman on screen is being taken roughly from behind. Wheein is sweltering under the blanket, made worse by the slow movement of Yongsuns hands on her thighs. Drawing small circles.

The scene in front of them continues, the blonde hears and feels Yongsuns mouth opening before she has to quell a moan from escaping her lips as the brunette takes her earlobe into her mouth. Letting out a husky breath into Wheeins ear. She starts to suck gently, small bites are added as the moans of the screen start to crescendo. Wheein has her eyes closed tightly, completely at the mercy of the older woman. Yongsuns hands spread over Wheeins thighs, and trail up her leg to the inside, briefly ghosting over her shorts and where Wheein wants her most. Yongsun moves from sucking her earlobe to leaving bites on the side of neck, soothing them with her tongue while her hands move up the younger womans torso.

Wheein is breathing heavily, lost to the touches the brunette is giving her. Slim hands cup her breasts over her shirt and squeezing slightly, making her gasp loudly, the first verbal confirmation to the room of what’s going on. She hears Yongsuns breathing behind her and knows the older woman is just as affected as she is.

Wheein groans as Yongsun bites particular hard on her neck and whispers a command in her ear,

 _“Turn around”_ she husks. Wheein wastes no time. She throws the blanket off of them both before turning abruptly, steadied by Yongsuns hands on her hips as she straddles the older woman.

Yongsun pulls the blonde down and connects their lips finally, for the second time that night. Its heady, Yongsun is flushed, Wheein is a mess. Yongsuns hands are tangled in her hair, tugging on it at the same time as she bites the younger girls’ bottom lip. Wheein presses her tongues into the brunettes’ mouth, desperate to just _feel_ more.To let it out. From their position, Yongsun is able to move her thigh so that Wheein is resting on top of it, making the younger girl groan,

 _“You and this fucking thigh”_ she lets out between harsh kisses. Her own hands braced on the back of the couch.

 _“Ride it”_ is all that’s breathed out between their lips and Yongsun take a hold of Wheein hips, urging the younger girl to move.

 _“Oh….fuck…..unnie”_ Wheein moans softly and her core is being moved back and forward over the strong leg. Her panties are soaked and she’s sure Yongsun must be able to feel the wet patch collecting on her shorts.

As she grinds down on the older woman, Yongsun slides her hand up the inside of Wheeins shirt, touching her skin. Wheein shivers at the contact. She grasps the bottom of her own shirt, leaning back slightly as she lifts the shirt over her head before dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. She’s left in a light pink lace bra, the swell of her breast looking fucking delectable.

 _“Oh wow…Wheein-ah, fuck. You’re beautiful”_ Yongsun groans, sitting herself up into a sitting position and leaving bites along Wheeins torso and chest. Dragging her tongue over her collarbones.

 _"Let me feel you too"_ Wheein pleads, desperate to touch the older womans skin. Yongsun compies with the request, letting Wheein remove the tank top slowly. Wheeins pupils are blown wide, staring at Yongsuns tan skin. Accentuated by the black lace bra shes wearing. Fuck. She wants to destroy this woman. They claim each others mouths again and again, both moaning as their skin touches. Yongsun is groping and feeling Wheeins lace covered chest as Wheein doesn’t let up riding the brunettes thigh. The blonde strangles out a moan as Yongsun bites her stiff nipple over her bra, soothing the peak with the mouth,

 _“Ugh Unnie yesss…..again”_ she pleads, desperate for the shock she just received. Yongusn looks up at the blonde, warmth and lust swimming in her eyes. She still for a moment as she lays a gentle kiss on Wheeins lips. Wheein is trying to catch a breath as she husks,

_“Unnie, stay tonight?” Please.”_

Yongsun leans up and bites Wheeins bottom lip softly, leaving a kiss and asks her quietly, lips brushing the blondes own,

_“Take me to bed, Wheein-ah”_


	7. ...In Yongsuns closet

_“Ah…fuck!”_ Wheein groans as her the small of her back smacks roughly into the doorknob leading to her bedroom,

 _“Mmm, sorry”_ Yongsun apologises in between sucking on Wheeins bottom lip harshly.

They’re stumbling clumsily towards Wheeins bedroom, lips refusing to separate and shirts long forgotten by the couch. Wheein revels in the feeling of Yongsuns warm skin against her and the soft pants into her mouth. Yongsun is grouping the blondes’ breasts, teasing her stiff buds through her bra as Wheein attempts to locate the doorknob that just assaulted her. The brunette is not making it easy to accomplish this simple task as she’s moved onto sucking on her neck.

 _“Yong…I…I can’t”_ She moans out, eyes rolling at the bites she’s receiving and the brunettes teasing hands, _“I can’t get the door Yongsun…ugh”_ is panted out. Hands flailing behind her.

Yongsun pulls away from her neck, flushed and eyes looking like she wants to devour the younger woman. Her hand smooths along Wheeins sides and reaches behind her to turn the elusive doorknob. She smirks, capturing the blondes’ lips in searing kiss.

Wheein finds herself being pushed through her room, almost tripping on a rogue sweater she left on the floor as she eventually feels the back of her knees hit her bed. All the while never separating from the brunettes lips. She hooks her hands around the elder neck and pulls her on top of her. Finally Wheein is able to explore the elder’s smooth skin, the toned muscles of her back ripple as she holds herself up onto of the blonde. Wheein moves up the bed with Yongsun following suit, crawling onto of her like an apex predator. She sits astride the blondes hips, Wheein holding onto her thighs, and husks,

 _“Are you okay?”_ in a sincere tone, double checking that the younger woman is completely okay and comfortable with what is happening. Wheein slides her hands up and along the brunette’s thighs, curling them inwards towards her most sensitive area. Wheein can feel how worked up the older woman is through where her centre meets Wheeins hips,

 _“More than okay. Are you?”_ she breaths, hand moving upwards, caressing Yongsuns stomach, stopping just below where the brunettes bra begins. The older woman nods at her, signalling she’s okay. Wheein hesitates, holding her hands their as she asks,

 _“Can I?”_ gesturing to Yongsuns chest. The older nods again and breathes,

_“Please”_

Yongsun lets out a sinful groan as Wheein cups her full chest. Fingers grazing the brunette’s nipples through her bra,

 _“Fuck, Wheein-ah….that’s good”_ as she beings a slow grind of her centre atop Wheein.

The blonds is completely absorbed in the woman above her, pinching her nipples as Yongsun seeks out her own pleasure on top of her. Excited, Wheein moves her hands around to Yongsuns back, fingers playing with the clasp of her bra. She fingers it gently for a few seconds before moving her eyes to the elder above her in question,

 _“It’s okay, go ahead”_ Yongsun grants permission.

Just as Wheein is fumbling with the bra clasp, the same obnoxious ringing sound that disturbed them in the kitchen is heard once more.

 _“Fucking hell…Yong, your phone again?”_ Wheein sighs, hands coming down to rest on the elder’s thighs, head thumping back and down against the bed. The brunette leans down, chest to chest and captures Wheeins lips as the ringing sound plays in the background. She moans into Wheeins mouth, and the blonde starts to get lost in the older woman again. Yongsun pulls back for a moment,

 _“Leave it, whoever it is will stop”_ she pants, attaching her lips to the youngers throat,

“ _Who the fuck is calling at half one in the morning?”_ Wheein says frustrated, eyes closed and enjoying the attention the brunette is paying to her neck,

 _“Don’t know, and I don’t much care at the moment. Not when I have you underneath me”_ Yongsun bites her lip, and smothers Wheein with them, shutting the younger woman up. They eventually get back into it, yet, the ringing doesn’t stop. It’s incessant. Someone must be very desperate to speak to the brunette.

 _“Omg Yong, please just go and see who it is, turn it off, then get back here. Okay?”_ Wheein breathes. She needs the noise to stop. The elder groans, annoyed at having been interrupted.

 _“I’ll be right back, I’m sorry Wheein-ah_.” She apologises, getting off of Wheein and heading out of the bedroom. _She looks so fucking good in just shorts and a bra._

Wheein rubs her face, sighing loudly. Letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She’s way too turned on and way too frustrated. A voice appears from the entrance to her bedroom as Yongsun returns, phone in her hand,

 _“They stopped just as I got there, but I brought it with me here in-case they call again, that okay?”_ She asks, head tilting to the side cutely

 _“Yes, course unnie”_ Wheein replies.

 _“Perfect!”_ Yongsun exclaims, setting her phone onto the nightstand with a dull thud. She throws herself down next to where Wheein is laying, facing her on her side. She reaches over and tucks a piece of Wheeins hair behind her ear,

 _“You’re so beautiful Wheein-ah, did you know that?_ ” Wheein blushes, reaching up to interlace her fingers with the brunettes, _“If no-one tells you that then they should. It was the first thought I had when I saw you that day in the corridor”_ She finishes, smiling warmly at the blonde. Holding her hand gently, the brunette sighs,

 _“I’m sorry, I’ve killed the mood huh?”_ she questions, Wheein chuckles lightly at her pouting face,

 _“Unnie, I’d say, I’m more than happy right now, and just laying here with you is enough”_ Wheein responds, leaning forward to capture Yongsuns lips in a soft kiss. She feels the brunette sigh into her mouth, pulling her closer gently.

They lay there in comfortable silence. Both contented in the presence of each other. A few minutes pass and Yongsun breaks the silence,

 _“Would you mind if I took a shower? I’m so sweaty, and not in the hot way. In the ‘omg-you-stink, kinda way” she asks quietly._ Wheein laughs softly, endeared by the older woman,

 _“Yeah of course Yong. Do as you would at your house, let me grab you some towels and some fresh clothes to sleep in. Oh and I’ll show you how the shower knob works cause, trying to use someone else shower is up there with cracking the da vinci code level of fucking difficult”_ The brunette laughs at her, gives her thanks and stands to walk towards the bathroom joined with Wheeins bedroom _._

_Wheein ushesher inside and explains how o work the temperature and pressure and leaves the clothes for her,_

_“….and when you’re done just stick those old clothes there and I’ll wash them’_ Wheein finishes.

_“You’re a hero Wheein-ah”_

_“I do try unnie”_

Yongsun is staring at her. _Why is she staring at me?_

 _“Eh, Wheein-ah, the shower? I mean, you can stay if you want to. Twos company”_ the brunette smirks, hands gesturing to take off her bra.

Wheein cocks her head the side for a moment before realising what the elder meant,

 _“Oh! Right, my bad”_ She stutters, Yongsun laughs lightly at her _, “I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me”_ She rushes out before leaving a smirking Yongsun to shower _._

Wheein lays down the queen sized bed. Absorbing and processing the developments from tonight. She’s reached some conclusions. One – Yongsun definitely likes her back, two- She definitely likes Yongsun deeper than just wanting to fuck her, and three- that woman can fucking kiss. Ugh. Just when she’s staring to turn herself on thinking about Yongsun naked, wet and steamy not meters from her, Yongsun phone beings to ring yet again. Wheein just sighs, Yongsun sure does seem like a popular woman. Eventually, after 3 missed calls. The ringing stops and a text is sent, indicated by the cute ding Yongsun has installed as her message tone.

Feeling curious, even though she knows she shouldn’t, but come, this person has been trying to contact her multiple times tonight. What if it’s her sister and she’s in trouble. She’ll just glance at the notification on the lock screen to make sure no one is in trouble.

She sits up fully, hand reaching out to pick up Yongsuns phone, she clicks the side on and her face is lit up in the dark room as she reads the message.

** From Detective Moon Byul-yi 1:56am **

**Miss Kim, there has been a development in your case.**

**Your lack of response is concerning.**

**Call me back as soon as possible.**

**Det. Moon**

Wheein stares at the message. _A detective?_ This must be who Yongsun was on the phone to earlier in the hallway. _What case? And why is her lack of response concerning?_ Wheeins head is spinning. She feels like the walls are closing in around her. What the fuck is Yongsun involved in? For the first time since meeting the brunette, Wheein realises she might not know who she is. Yet here she is, humming away to herself in Wheein shower, not 10 minutes ago was about to sleep with her. As Wheein has her existential crisis, she feel Yongsuns phone vibrate and hears it ding as another text is sent. She’s afraid to look. Dragging her eyes down to the screen she read a message from Kim Yonghee, Yongsuns sister. The message contains only three words, and they’re enough to make the hairs on Wheeins arms stand up

**From Yonghee:D: 2:05am**

**She got released.**


	8. The Moment

There comes a time in your life where you have this eye opening moment. A moment that shakes you to your foundations. A moment that forces you to accept the realisation that, in the end, all you have is yourself. It’s a depressing moment, a sad and dramatic moment that is inevitably shared by millions of people. It’s a hidden commonality that we all share, yet we never speak of it. We don’t discuss the fact that at any moment, everything you thought you knew about a person is changed forever.

Society as whole is all about pretending. Pretending to be happy, rich, satisfied, and calm. Sometimes people pretend to be sad, or angry or even depressed. Pretending is what makes the earth continue to rotate, countries continue to capitalise and society to continue to fester. When we are given or discover information in that moment that makes us question everything, we go along, for the most part, pretending. We pretend we are fine. We pretend that our lives are perfect and most importantly, we lie to ourselves. We lie to ourselves that we knew this. We will be fine. It won’t happen to us. Wrong. It can, and it will.

Wheein has had this moment. She can vividly remember when she was 14 and her dad announced , on a casual summer day in Busan, to her and her distraught mother that he was leaving immediately to live across the country with his ‘other family’. Another family he had been cultivating for the past 7 years in secret. For the outside world, Wheeins father was the image of a perfect husband and father. The marriage between the Jung’s appeared almost step ford like. Dinner parties, playdates, art shows. Anything Wheein needed, was given. Her mother seemed happy, from Wheeins perspective anyway. What can a 14 year old really understand about a marriage? She saw them going out, cuddling, gifts on valentines and anniversaries never forgotten. She saw them dance, laugh and love. Her mother had a love for art, as she herself now does, and she would watch her father be completely absorbed in what her mother was painting. Almost as if he was most interested in her, than what she was painting. It was beautiful. They heard it often, ‘what a beautiful family’, your family is so perfect’, or ‘I wish I had a mom and dad like yours’.

So, at 4:23pm on a gorgeous summer day in Busan, Wheein thought she had been shot. That’s what it felt like. As she watched her father gathers his belongings, a meagre single suitcase, and pack it into their family car to leave, she felt as if she had been shot right in the chest. She remembers standing, frozen, tears streaming silently from her eyes as her mother wailed hysterically from the doorway of their house. In this moment, everything she thought she knew and understood about her family had been a total lie. All of it. Everything she thought she knew about her father was a total farce.

Coming to terms with this abandonment and complete destruction of her belief system and her ability to trust was extremely difficult, as would be expected. She threw herself in her art. Her mother becoming increasingly distant and withdrawn, Wheein had only the company of her canvas and brushes. At night was the worst, her difficulties sleeping were exacerbated by the swirling thoughts of her father leaving, her mother withdrawing and the added pressure of still maintaining this happy pretence to the outside world, was draining her soul. Sleep was an impossibility, even when she did it was for short period, having been awoken by horrendous nightmares – almost always involving events of that day.

She made a pact with herself – she would escape from Busan, open her own gallery and try to trust people. The relationship with her mother was okay, at best. Her mother had never been the same after that day. She tried to lean on Wheein, but with her being so young, she turned to other forms of comfort. Albeit at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. However, they managed to reach a place that Wheeins mother would call regularly and sometimes visit her if, and when she could. Her reliance on alcohol also subside with help. Overall, you could say the Jungs’ have known pain. They’ve known betrayal, and they’ve known how to survive.

These are the thoughts that swim through Wheeins mind as she sits on her bed, Yongsuns phone in her hand. It seems dramatic to compare hat her dad done to her as to what she read on Yongsun phone, but the principle is the same. Okay, granted, she hasn’t known Yongsun very long, and they are not even in a relationship, they haven’t even had sex, but Wheein can’t help the bitter feeling of betrayal. Or, the feeling that something important is being hidden from you. Listen, she’s mature enough that she understands that this is Yongsuns business, her life and it’s completely within her right to keep whatever she feels like a secret. Yet, Wheein can’t deny that it hurts her a little bit. It reminds her of the feeling of being completely blindsided by someone you thought you knew. She wished that Yongsun felt that she could open up to her.

She’s stuck between a rock and hard place. On one hand, she wants to ask Yongsun what is happening, who got released, and who is detective moon? She wants to know why the detective was concerned that she didn’t pick up the phone. She wants to know where Yongsun comes from. Who her parents are. What are her ex’s like? Most importantly, she wants to understand if Yongsun is in danger. The last thing she want is the older woman coming to any harm. On the other hand, she doesn’t want to ask Yongsun all these questions, because then, the brunette will understand that Wheein looked at her phone. Invaded her privacy. Maybe she’ll get annoyed that Wheein is questioning her as such an early stage in – whatever this thing between them is.

Wheein sighs, rubbing the space between her eyebrows and places Yongsuns phone back on the nightstand. She really fucking likes this woman. She feels the most contented she ever has in a very long time, just by being in her presence. The fact that there is some secret makes her feel uneasy. For many different reasons. All she can do, is trust. Trust that Yongsun will tell her, or, that Yongsun is not in any danger at least.

All she can do is trust. Even though every atom in her body is screaming at her not to.

She lays down on her soft bed, closes her eyes and tries to clear her head. She hears the water in the bathroom being shut off, some fumbling around that signals Yongsun is finished showering and will soon join Wheein in bed. This makes Wheein feel both excited, yet apprehensive. How can she act normal knowing there is something going on with the older woman? She wants to kiss her. She wants to just kiss her, and forget. _Curiosity killed the fucking cat, indeed._

Then bathroom door is opened, steam emanating from the room as well as Yongsuns illuminated form. Wheein cracks her eyes open slightly, internally groaning as she notes the brunette is only wrapped in a towel. She sits up gently, flicking in the lamp on her nightstand. _Fuck._ She’s greeted with Yongsun in a towel, hair up in a messy ponytail, water droplets sliding down her neck and shoulders. She smells of Wheeins body wash and has a very soft look on her face. Bare faced Yongsun is definitely Wheeins favourite. Wheein gulps.

 _“Ugh, Wheein-ah thank you so much omg. I feel so much better.”_ the brunette sighs, eyes Wheein for a moment _, “Erm, not that I felt bad! Just clean, fresh you know? Got a bit sticky. Sweaty! So thanks! Are you going to shower? Not that you smell! Just if you wanted to I wouldn’t mind. Not that I’m forcing you! You don’t have to”._

A slow smile begins to spread over Wheeins face. She’s so adorable. How can she think this woman would hide something bad intentionally? Yongsun notices Wheeins smile and begins to return one of her own,

_“Please feel free to jump in and shut me up at any moment Wheein-ah”_

Wheein laughs softly, eyes trying not to drag down the brunettes’ towelled body,

_“Oh no, please continue unnie. I’m kinda enjoying your inane rambling.”_

_“Inane?!”_ Yongsun scoffs n mock offence,

 _“Mhm, I mean, this rambling is coming from the woman who was telling me to ride her thigh on my couch”._ Wheein retorts, chuckling to herself. Yongsun clears her throat and replies,

 _“Well, that was a different time. I’m a changed woman now”._ The brunette raises her eyebrows. Wheein nods her head,

 _“Ohh okay I do sincerely apologise dear Yongsun. I’m guessing you won’t ask me that in the future then? Changed woman an all”_ Wheein smirks.

 _“I’m not making any promises Jung. Now scoot over, I’m coming in”_ The older woman announces, motioning to take the towel off and change into the shorts and t-shirt Wheein gave her.

 _“Unnie, not that I mind, but, why didn’t you put the clothes on in the bathroom?”_ Wheein asks, reaching over to turn the lamp off, giving Yongsun the darkness as some privacy. Wheein can only make out the outline of the brunettes body, the moonlight shining on her curtains the only source of light in the room.

 _“ ‘cause I wanted to talk with you and maybe cuddle as soon as possible”_ , the older woman states as if it were a known fact, pulling the borrowed shorts up her smooth legs.

 _“Oh”_ Wheein whispered out, her stomach fluttering at the response.

 _“Can I come in?”_ The brunette asked, gesturing in the dark to what Wheein assumes is the unoccupied space in her bed.

 _“Of course, unnie, make yourself comfortable”_ Wheein replies, lifting the covers up, allowing the older woman to get in beside her. Wheein feels Yongsun shift around, turning onto her side, facing Wheein. She can feel the body heat radiating from the brunette.

The room is still, the only sound that can be heard is the breathing of the two women. Wheein can just about make out Yongsuns face in the dark, centimetres from her own. The silence that enveloped them is broken by the older woman, as she whispers,

_“Wheein-ah?”_

_“Yeah?”_ She breathes.

_“Thank you”_

_“For?”_

_“Letting me stay. Inviting me to. Having me sleep in your bed…”_ Is husked out, _“… for being there”_ is added quietly.

 _“Oh, of course Yongsun, you don’t have to thank me for that”_ Wheein whispers back _, “Thank you for being there too”._

 _“You know….”_ The brunette starts, a hand coming up from under the covers to gently touch Wheeins own, signalling that Yongsun wants to hold her hand. Wheein smiles in the dark, clasping her fingers through the brunettes as she continues to whisper softly,

 _“You’re the first person in a long time that I feel safe with. Is that weird to say that? Like, I can say anything to you and you won’t judge me. You make me feel so safe and listened to. Ugh, I’m not good with expressing myself with words at all but, I don’t know, I just wanted you to know that I like you. I really like you Wheein –ah. I’m so glad my kitchen sink exploded and I met you”._ She finishes, chuckling gently and squeezing Wheeins fingers with her own.

Wheeins heart is beating like crazy. Hearing Yongsun say how much he likes her is a relief, she feels the same way. She squeezes Yongsuns hand back in response,

_“I’m glad your sink exploded too, Yongsun-ah”._

She sees a huge grin break across the brunettes face and she bites her lip,

 _“Wheein-ah?”_ she asks softly,

 _“Mmm”_ Wheein hums out, tracing patterns on Yongsuns hand,

_“Can I kiss you?”_

It’s the softest spoken question Yongsun has given to her. As if, I this moment. Wheein is precious and will break if she speaks to loudly.

 _“Always_ ” She replies, moving her head forward and closer to Yongsuns.

Their lips meet in the softest kiss they’ve shared. There is no rush, no urgency that they felt before. Both content to just feel. To express what they feel through the kiss. Wheein lets Yongsun lead, feeling that the older woman is having a moment. The brunettes had moves up to gently stroke the side of Wheeins jaw, their tongues meet gently, the younger woman moaning softly.

The brunette break the kiss, gently pulling Wheeins bottom lip with her as she lets go of her jaw.

 _“Mmm, wow”,_ she husks

 _“I know”_ the blonde replies, hand going back to tracing patters on Yongsuns hand.

The brunette yawns, signalling that she’s getting tired, Wheein smiles and moves to kiss her lips quickly,

 _“Yongsun, I think you should get some sleep. You look like you’re struggling”_ She says, playing with Yongsuns thumb. The brunette is watching her through hooded eyes. She huffs,

 _“I should get some sleep?....” She_ questions, _“And you?”_

Wheein blinks, _“Some, unnie yeah”_ is all she offers. She sees an expression flicker across the older womans’ face as she’s’ asked,

_“Just some? You don’t want to sleep?”_

_“Yes some, and I do, but it is what it is”_ is all the blonde replies, turning on her side gently to face away from the older woman.

 _“Okay, Wheein-ah”_ is all the brunette replies, content in not pushing the meaning behind Wheeins words.

Wheein feels Yongsun move, she assumes the other woman is moving to turn away from her, to get comfortable but she sees a light illuminate the room. Yongsun is checking her phone. As Wheein is facing the other way, she can’t see the expression on the brunettes face, nor does she hear any sharp intake of breath or response. All she hears is the quick **_tap tap tap_** of the older womans fingers on her phone as she replies to the text messages. Wheein lays still, awaiting any indication that Yongsun is upset, or shocked, or surprised. There is nothing, nothing at all.

She hears the thud of Yongsuns phone being placed back down the nightstand, the room again plunged into darkness. There is only the sound of Yongsuns body rustling the covers and she turns back around to face Wheeins back. Wheein hears it. There is the quietest sigh, so soft that she could convince herself that she missed it.

She feels a hand, gently trace her back, touching her shoulders. Back and forth. Wheeins eyes close, enjoying the feeling. She feels herself begin to relax, the brunettes hand soothing along her shoulder. The hand continues, down her side, along the curve of her ass. The older woman repeat this motion, as if she is lost in thought. It happens without a word being spoken, Wheein lets out a soft moan at the brunettes ministrations, unconsciously moving her body backwards towards the older womans front, in a silent question. _Hold me?_ The brunette catches the hint, bringing her body forward so that it’s pressed flush against the blondes back. Wheein feels the older woman press against her, her arm coming up and over to hold Wheeins front, resting at her stomach. Entwining her hand with the blondes. She presses her face into the back of Wheeins neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Her legs entwine with the youngers, effectively cocooning the blonde.

 _“ Mmm this is nice”_ The brunette groans against her neck, _“Why didn’t we do this sooner?”_ she asks, breath tickling the blonde.

 _“Cause someone was too stubborn to stay over before”_ Wheein responds, revelling in the feeling of warmth radiating from the older, eyes closed.

_“I know, but I meant when I said I wanted to get to know you before, bed stuff happened”_

_“Bed stuff?”_ Wheein chuckles, _“Like PG bed stuff?”_ she asks lightly

 _“PG bed stuff wouldn’t remain PG bed stuff Wheein-ah”_ the older replies, kissing the back of the blondes’ neck,

 _“It’s pretty PG now unnie, no?”_ Wheein breathes,

 _“Mhm now. Just because of the interruption though. I was definitely not thinking PG thoughts before_ ” the older woman responds, drawing shapes on Wheeins clothed stomach.

Wheein opens her eyes. Yongsun has brought up her phone. Wheein has to proceed gently. Don’t be too obvious at prying.

_“Ugh, me too, your phone is a devil. I hope you told whoever it was you were about to have the best sex of your life”_

_“Best sex of my life? How confident you are Jung.”_ The brunette laughs, _“I’ll be sure to tell them that next time”_

Wheein chuckles, feeling brave, she decides to ask playfully,

_“So who was it that wanted you so late? Interrupting an amazing situation. I have half a mind to sue them”_

Yongsun laughs lightly,

_“Pleased don’t sue, I don’t want to have to tell my sister she being sued for interrupting my sex life. I can see her expression now” the brunette shudders,_

_“Ahh Yonghee, okay. Since she’s a Kim I’ll let her off this time.”_ Wheein says, happy Yongsun didn’t hide the fact it was her sister. Even if she didn’t mention the detective.

 _“Is she okay?”_ Wheein asks, _“It’s pretty late to text, I hope everything is okay?”_ she puts out. Awaitig the olders response.

She feels Yongsun hesitate in her response, seemingly choosing her words carefully. Given their position, Wheein can feel the heartbeat of the brunette speed up.

You know that moment when you think you know someone? You think you know their actions, the predictability? Well, contrary to the distrust Wheein always associates with people, for the first time – she gets pleasantly surprised: Yongsun doesn’t lie. She doesn’t hide. She doesn’t hold back any facts. She simply, decides to let Wheein in.

Holding the blonde, in the silence of Wheeins bedroom, face pressed against her neck, the brunette starts,

_“She was texting to let me know that someone from my past has been released from prison….”_

Wheein sucks in a breath, feels the brunette hold her tighter,

 _“Wheein-ah….it’s not a very nice story”_ she starts, voice shaking,

 _“Unnie, it’s okay, really, you don’t have to tell me now”_ the blonde reassures her, _“Whenever you’re ready”._ Wheein feels her eyes water. Yongsun will tell her. She’ll let her in. But, Wheein wants her to be ready. Knowing she will tell her is enough for her to understand the womans feelings towards her.

 _“Thank you, Wheein. I’ll tell you the story. You have a right to know. I lo----like you so much, you deserve to know. Maybe, just not tonight? I don’t want tonight to be spoiled”_ is stuttered out by the older woman.

Wheein closes her eyes, gripping the brunette’s hand,

 _“I really like you too Yongsun-ah. You can tell me whenever you’re ready. I’m here_ ”

She feels a kiss being pressed against her neck and a soft _“Thank you”_ breathed against her skin.

For the first time in a long time, with Yongsun holding her, legs entwined, bodies close – Wheein feels herself drifting off to sleep.


	9. What Does It Mean?

**Warning: Sex**

Wheein awoke groggily to the feeling of being trapped inside a scorching hot furnace. There wasn’t a single part of her body that didn’t feel like it was on fire. It didn’t help that she was trapped inside her covers in sweltering human cocoon. She attempted, albeit feebly, to sit up and her bearings but was momentarily surpirsed to discover she wasn’t alone in bed. _Wait a minute?_ Right, _Yongsun stayed over._ Yongsun Kissed her. Yongsun undressed her. _Oh_.

Flashbacks of the night before caused Wheeins cheeks to flare. She cleared her throat quietly. _Wow_. She got ahead of herself, the brunette was so tempting it plays havoc with Wheeins self-control. She does want to take the older woman on a date, wants to hold her hand, buy her flowers. All the _mushy_ shit you know? She means more to her than just sex, which, judging by last night, Yongsun would’ve liked to have had some with her. If not for the interruption, Wheein is sure she would’ve been completely at the brunette’s mercy all night.

_The interruption, right._ Wheeins thoughts are spinning. Prison. Someone Yongsun knows was released. I mean, she doesn’t want to judge, after all, no one said it was anything abhorrent. Right? Yet, there is a place, in the back of Wheeins mind that is uneasy with this theory. For the simple fact that some detective Moon had called, and then tried to call Yongsun multiple times last night. Her sister ominously texted her in the middle of the night. Yongsun did admit to her about the release sure, but was cagey about the phone call with the detective. Moreover, she hasn’t explained why she has an advert for modelling, why she’s moved to Seoul or why she suddenly changed apartment. That doesn’t bode well for the whole ‘don’t judge it might be fine plan’.   


She’s staring to get a headache overthinking all of it. Right now, she wants to focus on two things: one – she really really likes this woman, she makes her feel cared for, and wanted, and gives Wheein a sense of belonging that she’s never really felt before – and two, Yongsun said she will explain to her at some point what happened. She has nothing left to do but take her word for it. The blonde has no choice but to wait. Wait for the older woman to feel contented enough, comfortable enough to open up and trust Wheein.

Wheein groans, glancing at the wall clock to see it’s only a little past 8am, the early sunshine barely illuminating the room from where it bounces off of her drapes. Plenty of time left to cuddle with Yongsun, to cling onto the last remnants of sleep. She tilted her head to glance back at the adorable sleeping woman currently mushed ungraciously into her neck. Her long silky dark hair covering her face. The only indication that she was even alive was the soft gentle snores emanating from the older woman. _I have to tell her she snores._

At some point during the night the tired brunette had stuck to her like a koala, clinging on to her for dear life as if Wheein was her only anchor in the world. She had no idea the elder was the clingy type. She gives off such a commanding presence that one would be totally shocked to discover she likes to cuddle at night. Regardless of the warm and increasingly sticky situation Wheein now found herself in, she was pleasantly surprised to discover that she actually got some much needed rest. _How?_   


After the storm of thoughts plaguing her mind about her past and Yongsuns past, she should have been restless all night. She can’t explain it. Never has she been able to fall asleep so quickly. For the first time in a while Wheein didn’t awaken tired. She’s pretending she doesn’t realise it’s because the brunette held her all night and makes her stomach do flips when she looks at her. _Nope._ Shes pretending it’s not because she has feelings for the older woman that are becoming stronger with every passing day. _Nope._ She definitely pretending it’s not because she’s getting a sneaking suspicion that she she's falling for the mochi lady. _NOPE._

Regardless of the reasons that she’s pretending she doesn’t know about, she’s contented that she actually rested. She’ll have to call Hyejin and her mum to let them know. Hyejin. _OMG._ Wheein should call her. She needs to be updated. Not that anything exciting happened. Except everything exciting happened. Her thoughts about her best friend are interrupted by a soft groan and a huff from her neck, a sign that the elder was in the process of waking up. Wheein closes her eyes again, feigning sleep, happy to tease the older woman.

_“Mmffph”_ is breathed into the blonde’s neck. Wheein takes that as a 'good morning'. Yongsun inhales deeply, squeezing her arms tighter around the younger woman, as if she has just remembered where she is, burying her face farther in Wheeins neck. Moulding her legs with the blondes. 

The soft breaths on the back of the blonde’s neck and shoulder are starting to affect her, she won’t deny it. She’s still contemplating and processing the events of the night before. She remembers quite vividly how Yongsun looked in her black lace bra, teasing her with what is underneath. She remembers the way Yongsun moaned when they kissed, and she remembers the breathy tone the brunette husked when she asked her to ride her thigh.   


Even now, half asleep at 8 in the morning, trapped in a human cocoon, she feels herself inexplicably attracted to the elder and and becoming increasingly turned on. Feigning sleep is going to be harder than she anticipated.

She feels Yongsun lift her sleepy head, seemingly checking gently if Wheein had awoken yet. Sensing that the blonde was awake, she felt a pair of lips graze the back of her neck, leaving soft nips on her skin in the most delicious way. Wheein bit her lip, desperatley trying to remain still, the brunettes hand that was on her stomach had taken to dragging itself along her side, dipping into the side of her sleep shorts before returning back to her stomach. The blonde could feel Yongsuns hot breath on her skin, the elder having taken to lightly sucking on a particularly sensitive spot after soft bites.

_“Wheein-ah”_ is husked into her skin. The blonde tries not to move, testing the limits of the elder, _“Wheein-ah, I know you’re awake”,_ the brunette whispers softly. Her hands sliding over the younger woman’s sides, coming to a stop just below Wheeins breasts.

_“Hey, sleepyhead….I can see you biting your lip you know?”_ the brunette offers, tempting Wheein to reply. Wheein remains firm in her game. Even though she can feel herself reacting to the elders ministrations.

_“Mhm, okay. Is this how you want to play….Wheein?”_ is scorched into her neck with a bite, soothed with the brunettes tongue just as her hand moves up to cup Wheein over her shirt. Hand palming her nipples.

_“Ugh..un…unnie”_ is moaned out unintentionally, Wheein abandons her game immediatley in favour of the pleasure the elder is offering. Hands are squeezing her breast softly over her shirt, her nipples teased. Her neck has become the brunette’s playground and she’s becoming unbearably wet. Any resolve she had, which was none, is completely destroyed is by the words husked into her ear,

_“Oh look, you are awake after all. Who would’ve thought”,_ a harsh bite to the blonde’s neck, _“is this okay Wheein-ah? You’re okay?”_ , the elder asks her concerned, pausing the movements of her hands and mouth, just to be sure the younger woman is comfortable with how she’s being touched at the moment. Wheein lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as she nods her head firmly and replies,

_“More than okay Yong, I’m more than okay”_ she breathes, craning her neck forward to encourage the older woman to continue what she was doing.

_“I’m so glad”,_ is the response before a hot tongue is dragged up the side of her neck and soft bites are being littered on her jaw.

Wheein grips the brunettes hand and pushes it firmly under her shirt, allowing the dark haired woman to touch her soft skin. Wheein shivers at the groan delivered by Yongsun in response.

_“Can I?”_ the elder whispers, hand resting on Wheeins side, awaiting acknowledgement that it’s okay to go further.

_“Please”_ the blonde rasps, eyes squeezing tightly shut as Yongsuns hand cups her firm breast fully for the first time, _“Oh, shit”_ is cursed out by the younger woman as her nipple is pinched deliciously between the brunette’s fingers. The moan that escapes Yongsun at the feeling betrays the effect the blonde is having on her.

_“Wheein-ah”_ Yongsun smirks, _“It’s wrong to fucking curse”._

Wheeins eyes roll at the tone used by the elder, the brunette playing with Wheeins stiff bud, rolling and pinching it in a way that has Wheein become a groaning mess. Her panties are compeletey unsalvagabe at this point. Yongsun is heavy breathing into the back of her neck and Wheein is becoming frustrated that they haven’t even kissed yet. She fucking wants this woman and she wants her now. The blonde shifts up slightly, nudging the dark haired woman softly away from her and she sits up and turns to face her. Eyeing the brunette with a stare,

_“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”_ the elder asks breathlessly, eyes trained on Wheeins face, concerned she has overstepped or made Wheein uncomfortable. The brunette brings her hands to rest on Wheeins thigh as the blonde leans up slightly over the older woman,

_“Huh? No, nothing’s wrong Yong”,_ the blonde laughs lightly, bringing her hands to untwine her fingers with the dark hair woman, _“I just want to kiss you is all and I can’t do it from where I was, it was frustrating me to be honest”_ , she smiles at the brunette, squeezing her hand, biting her lip in shyness, _“If that’s okay? Can I kiss you, Yongsun-unnie?”_ She asks, head tilting to the side as if to make her question even more inviting than it already was.

The blonde is half leaning her body over the older woman, awaiting excitedly for the elders reply. The brunettes eyes darken, she licks her lips quickly, her hand coming up to grasp Wheeins neck as the blonde find herself being pulled down on top of the older woman.

_“Fuck yes you can”_ is spoken against the blondes lips as they crash into one another. Mouths hot, biting at each other’s lips. The tension form last night returning tenfold. Wheein squeals lightly as the brunette pulls her fully down on top of her. The older womans hands explore the blondes back as Wheein slips her firm thigh between Yongsuns legs, pressing against the older woman’s hot centre, finally getting a chance to give back,

_“Fuck, Wheein-ah”_

Wheein smirks devilishly, lewdly sucking on the brunettes bottom lip before releasing it with a pop,

_“Mm mm, Yong…”_ she kisses her, _“…someone…”,_ she kisses her jaw _, “…once told me…”,_ she kisses her neck, moving to the older woman’s ear _, “…that it’s fucking wrong to curse”._ She sucks the brunette’s earlobe into her mouth, pressing her thigh harder against the elder’s damp centre, drawing obscene groans from the older woman.

The blonde is slowing rocking her thigh into the brunette as the elders hands grip her neck and jaw, sucking on the blondes tongue in the process. Yongsuns hands travel to the younger womans ass and squeezes it gently, drawing a loud exhale from the blonde into her mouth. Her hands travel up the youngers back, lifting her shirt along with it. Wheein takes the hint and removes herself from the elder’s mouth for a moment, straddling her.

They stare at each other for a moment, both of them fully taking in this scene. The soft breeze in the room from the open window is blowing the drapes gently that allows the sun to illuminate the brunette in a way that Wheein would be convinced if you told her she was a goddess. The only sounds that can be heard is of the heavy breathing from the two woman The brunettes hands are resting on Wheeins thighs, waiting patiently for the blonde to remove her shirt.

Wheein watches her. How her chest rises and falls, how her dark eyes seem to hold something more. Something unspoken. Something that gives Wheein shivers. The old cliché saying is that eyes are the window to the soul, if that’s the case. She’s afraid to look.

A slow smile creeps across the elders face,

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_“That you’re fucking gorgeous Yongsun”_ is the immediate response.

The brunette laughs, a full bodied dolphin laugh, eyes squeezing shut hands caressing Wheeins thighs,

_“You’re too kind for your own good Wheein, and a terrible liar”_ the older woman responds, blushing.

_“I’m not, I’m just honest. Probably to a fault. Or so I’ve been told”_

_“Are you?”_

_“Yeah. Ask me anything, I’ll always tell you my honest thoughts.”_ The blonde smiles, nodding her head proudly, " _gets me into trouble sometimes but it's who I am"_

_“Okay. What are you really thinking about?”_ the brunette questions, watching the younger woman intently,

_“You”_

_“What about me” she rasps_

_“And me”_

_“What about you and me”_ is the retort by the older woman. Both of them are softly smiling now.

_“I’m thinking that I like you, Yong. That I want to take you out. That I want to kiss you, hold your hand, make you soup when you’re sick. Laugh when you laugh and cry when you cry. I’m thinking about how you have a secret, but that it’s okay that you need time before you tell me. I’m thinking about how to show you that I’m here to support you, and care for you. I’m thinking about how you’re important to me regardless of what has happened in your past. I’m thinking about how is it possible to feel this way about you after such a short time. Overall, regardless of all of these thoughts in my head right now, I’m thinking about the fact that I might be falling for you and your lips look so fucking good right now. There, that’s it. Sorry if it’s too much I jus---“_

Yongsuns grasps the younger woman by the back of her neck, bringing their lips together suddenly. Touched, by the blonde’s openness the brunette responded in the best way she knows how. With actions. She never was a talker.

The kiss is intense, some invisible wall that existed between them has been broken. The brunette grips the bottom of the youngers shirt, gesturing for her to sit up quickly so she can remove it. Wheein lifts her arms, allowing the shirt to be removed and tossed across the room, exposing the blonde’s slim, tattooed upper body to the room.

_“Wow, Wheein-ah. Fuck. You’re so beautiful”_ the older woman gasps out, eyes trailing over the blonde’s body. Yongsun licks her lips. Wheein feels hands come up behind her before she’s falling, Yongsun having flipped them over.

_“Unnie!”_ she laughs, which is soon replaced by a groan as the dark hair woman leaves kisses along her collarbone. Soft sucks interspersed. She trails kisses along her chest, eyes seeking approval from the blonde as she reaches her breasts. Wheein nods, husking out a soft,

_“Please”_

A stiff peak being taken in to Yongsuns warm mouth. She swirls her tongue, testing different patterns, her other hand rolling the blondes other nipple between her fingers in tandem with her mouth. She sucks gently, teeth scraping the soft bud before releasing it with a wet pop. Wheein can only groan in response.

_“Mmm Wheein-ah, let me test your honesty again huh?”_ The older woman teases, cupping and rolling the blondes nipples with her deft fingers. Wheeins centre clenches, barely able to pay attention to the older with the way she's playing with her.

_“Ow!”_  


The older woman pinched particularly hard to get a response before sucking it into her mouth to soothe it.

_“Yong, what!?”_ the blonde huffs and semi-groans out, absorbed in the pain mixed with pleasure,

_“Are you enjoying yourself Wheein-ah?_

_“Yes…..unnie, shit, yes I am”,_ a nipple sucked, released with a sloppy pop,

_“Mmm I’m glad. Do you want me to stop?”_

_“No, please. No I don’t.”_

The brunette smirks, holding Wheeins jaw softly to encourage the younger to open her eyes. They lock eyes, the brunette husks,

_“Are you wet?”_ She questions as she drags her hands down Wheeins slim torso, stopping at the waistband of her shorts.

_“You tell me"_ , Wheein states, looking directly at the brunette, biting her lip. The older woman is clearly enjoying being in control. Wheein wants to change that. She wants to ruin her. She wants her to beg.

_“Ugh, I---“_ the elder is interrupted,

_“Take your fucking clothes off Yongsun.”_ Wheein affirms. Tone strong. She watches the older woman gulp. With hooded eyes, the brunette, astride Wheein, grabs the bottom of the loaned shirt she was given and swiftly yanks it over her head, abandoning it to the floor.

_“Yong…”_ Wheein sighs, taking in the view of a bare chested Yongsun sitting on top of her, cheeks flushed, skin hot. Nipples hard.

Wheein splays her hands over the older womans thighs. Revelling in the smooth feeling of Yongsuns skin. The brunette lets out a breath,

_“Wheein-ah, come here”,_ she gestures for Wheein to sit up, so that they’re chest to chest. They kiss, moaning at the feeling of their chests rubbing against each other. Wheein grips Yongsuns back, smoothing her hands over every piece of skin she can. They both breathing heavily now. They kiss languidly for a few minutes, taking turns being in control. Wheein moves her hands to cup the older womans breasts, pinching and rolling her nipple in the same way that was done to her.

_“Fuck you feel amazing Yong”_ she breathes, rolling the older womans nipples harder. The harder she rolls, the more intense the dark hair womans groans are. Spurred on by the positive reaction, the blonde sucks a nipple into her mouth, teeth gently grazing the stiff bud. At some point, the brunette had started to slowly grind into Wheeins thigh, smearing her very apparent wetness over the younger womans leg.

_“Uh, Wheein-ah, shit”_

_“Yong?”_ she smirks, tensing her thigh, sucking on her nipples.

_“That’s good…so good”_ she husks, eyes closed, head thrown back and grinding herself on the younger woman.

Wheein lets her nipples go, and lays back down on the bed, Yongsun straddling her once more.

_“Take them off”_ the blonde points to the now very ruined shorts the older woman is wearing. Yongsun nods, under Wheein spell as she lifts her hips and slides the shorts down her legs. Left in just her panties, Wheein doesn’t think she’s ever seen a woman so beautiful.

_“You just said that out loud, Wheein”_ the brunette states, blushing.

With the brunette fully naked, Wheein splays her hands over her thighs, loving the way the older woman shivers at her touch. The blonde can see in how excited the dark haired woman is and it turns her on to know she’s reason for it.

_“I meant it” she_ replies, _“and take them off too. You won’t need them”._

Yongsun complies, hurrying to remove her ruined underwear. Wheein is aching to touch her, and so, after a final nod of approval from the woman above her Wheein slides her fingers over the dark haired womans soaked slit.

_“Fucking hell, you’re so wet Yong”_ she gasps, shocked at the level of arousal she feels under her fingers.

The brunette gasps, falling forward and bracing herself with her arms above the younger woman. Wheein watches herself play with older woman, lost in the image of her touching Yongsun in this way.

_“Yeah, I have wanted you for so long Wheein-ah”_ she groans out, Wheeins fingers playing at her tight entrance.

_“Is that so?”_

She drags the wetness from the brunette’s entrance upwards, fingers sliding over her sensitive clit that has been otherwise neglected till now. She gently beings to rub slow, lazy circles over the brunettes clit, relishing in the way the dark haired woman moans softly at the touch, her hips lurching forward every now and then. Wheein watches intently at the pleasure dancing across the older womans face, eyebrows knitted, lip between her teeth and hands clutching at the bedsheets beside them.

_“Yes, Fuck. Oh”_ she moans as Wheein increases the pressure of her thumb on her clit, rubbing tighter circles on the swollen nub. She's mesmerised.

_“Don’t stop, please, just like that. It’s so good”_ soft moans are spilling out of the brunette’s mouth with every flick of the blonde’s wrist. Wheein is happy to let the brunette come like this, but she wants more. She removes her thumb from the brunettes clit with a whine and a glare directed towards her from the older woman,

“ _Why’d you---“_ the brunette starts,

_“Let me fuck you”,_ Wheein states. Eyes glued the elder’s hooded ones, _“Can I fuck you, Yong?”_ She teases, fingers playing at her entrance. The brunette smirks at the question, not giving Wheein a chance to retort she quickly sinkS herself down onto the blonde’s finger.

_“Oh my fuck, Wheein-ah”_ she moans out loudly, taking the blondes finger inside her. 

_“Yong! Shitting fuck. You’re so hot”_ the blind gasps at the right, warm feeling engulfing her finger _._

The blonde gives her some time to adjust to the feeling before moving her finger in and out of the brunette in a twisting motion. The older womans warmth and wetness surrounding her finger is driving Wheein insane.

_“Yes! More, Wheein. Please more”_ she begs, lifting her hip to give Wheein better access.

The older woman is so wet that Wheeins second finger slides in with no resistance to join her first. This prompts the brunette to let out an obscene moan and slam her hips down onto the blonde’s fingers.

_“Ride my fingers Yong”_ Wheein gasps as the dark haired woman picks up her pace, wildly riding the younger womans fingers. She thrusts herself again and again onto the blonde, whose thumb is back to rubbing circles on her clit. Wheein is sweaty, her wrist aching from pumping them in and out of the brunette, the room is stifling. The muscles on Yongsuns stomach clench and stretch as she takes her pleasure from Wheein. Her moans have become more disjointed, beads of sweat are pooling around her forehead and chest, her eyes are screwed shut and Wheein can feel her clenching around her fingers.

_“Wheein-ah, I’m close”_ is stuttered out by the brunette in between thrusts. 

_“Fuck, Yong I want you to come. Come all over my hand baby."_ the blond responds, maintaining the same pressure and rhythm for the brunette.

Yongsun is beyond words, the only things she’s capable of muttering are sequences of Uh and groans of what Wheein thinks is her name. 

Wheein watches it happen. Yongsuns eyes roll back, her chest lurches forward, the veins on her neck protrude, face red, squeezing tight around her fingers as she’s sent into oblivion. Wheein continues to stimulate her gently, drawing out her orgasm. When the peak is over, Yongsun slowly comes back to earth, whining softly when the blonde removes her fingers. The older woman falls forward, body sluggish and shivery as she starts to feel the cold air of the room again. Wheein kisses her softly and lays her down on the bed on her back, leaning up on her elbow to look at the blissful smile on her face.

She lays small kisses over the dark hair womans chest as she catches her breath, basking in the calm. Yongsun lets out a contented sigh, opens her eyes and turns her had to capture Wheeins lips. She blushes,

_“Hi”_ she whispers softly against the blondes lips, holding them next to the blonde, not quite kissing her,

_“Hi yourself”_ Wheein giggles back, resting her forehead against the brunettes.

They stare goofily at one another for a moment, unspoken emotion shining in Yongsuns eyes,

_“Wheein-ah?”_ she questions quiet, as if afraid to break the moment,

_“Yeah?”_ she answers, equally quietly, fingers drawing patters on Yongsuns collarbone, content to just watch the other woman,

_“I think about those things too, just so you know”_ she smiles, moving a rogue piece of hair from the blondes face.

Wheein smiles a bashful smile, _“I think I can work with that unnie”,_ as she leans in to give her a soft kiss.

_“Mmm”,_ the brunette groans before speaking, _“Wheein, don’t think I have forgotten about something”_ she teases, running her hand down to cup Wheein through her shorts.

_“Shit unnie. It’s hard to keep up with you”_ she chokes out, suddenly confronted with how wet she is once more. She needs to be touched. She’s aching.

_“Do you have somewhere to be today Wheein-ah?”_ she asks, starting a slow rub through the blondes shorts,

_“N..n..no Yong. Do you? Ugh”_ She moans, eyes closing at the feeling of Yongsun pressing against her aching clit through her shorts and the sloppy bites being littered on her neck.

_“I need to go out later, around lunchtime. I want to have you all morning. We have so much time, after all it’s only…”_ she detaches her lips from Wheeins neck and jaw to quickly reach around to check the time on her phone.

Wheein opened her eyes in that moment, wanting to capture the brunettes lips when she turns around.

That’s when she saw it. Happened in a millisecond. How she wishes she kept her eyes closed. A message to the brunette that must’ve been sent last night or during this morning when they were having sex. Wheein felt like she’d just been shot.

She repeats the words in her mind, trying to get them to make sense. Over and over and the brunette turns back around to face her. She must’ve noticed Wheeins blank stare,

_“Wheein-ah, you okay? You ready to s---“_ she starts, only to be bluntly interrupted by the blonde. Tone vastly different to how she’s ever addressed her. Eye dark, eyebrows furrowed, Wheein asks the dark haired woman a very simple question,

_“What does it mean ‘Yongsun got released?”_


	10. Chapter 10

_“Well?”_ Wheein affirmed her question with a slight tilt of her head, in a dark tone, watching the eyes of the startled brunette, sweat from their earlier activities still glistening on the older woman’s forehead. The breeze in the room was nice. The only sounds that could be heard where the birds outside.

_“Whee-“,_ Yongsun starts, placing her phoneback down on the nightstand, turning to fully face the younger woman,

_“No, Yong. Listen”_ the blonde interrupts softly, fingers tracing the side of the brunettes face gently,

_“I know that whatever it is you’re keeping from me, that you might be scared to tell me? I get that. You haven’t known me very long. I know you’re a guarded person and I really like that about you. You’re intriguing and sexy and I never really quite know what you’re thinking”,_ Wheein breathes out softly, the brunette leaning into her touch, carefully watching the younger woman as she continues,

_“We haven’t even had a serious conversation about what exactly we’re doing. Maybe you’re concerned about my reaction, or maybe you think its none of my business but, I like you. Okay? As I said earlier, I want to try, with you. To like, have something more? If you want? Or not, that’s okay. I mean, I would prefer you wanted to cause I don’t just have sex with anybody. Not that I didn’t enjoy…. -”_ Wheein rambles on, getting lost in a jumble of thoughts before the brunette rescues her from her own mind by leaning in and placing a gently kiss on her lips,

_“Wheein-ah?”,_ Yongsun whispers, forehead resting on the blondes,

_“Yeah, unnie?”_ Wheein responds, eyes closed, basking in the feeling of the older woman being so close, the brunettes hand caressing her side softly under the bed covers, 

_“I want something more with you too”,_ Yong laughs gently, _“I already told you this. But, you’re right. That there is something I’ve been keeping from you. I just didn’t want to broach the subject so soon into, whatever this is becoming”_ She gestures between them, _“I didn’t want to ruin it before it began”_ is whispered out by the older woman.

_“Unnie..”_

_“ I know you want to know, and I’ll tell you I promise I will_ ” she smiles softly _,_ placing her hand on her chest _“ but I don’t want to go over it all after the amazing night we just had, you know? It’s not the best part of my life and it’s heavy, Wheein-ah. Even entertaining the fact that it could become an issue for me again gives me a migraine, that I don’t want you to suffer through at the moment. Can we just, spend the day, maybe have a date or two and then, I’ll tell you everything?”_ She asks quietly, almost scared to hear Wheeins reply, _“We can sit down, and I’ll tell you”._

The blonde considers Yongsun for a minute, weighing up how she should handle this situation. On one hand, she doesn’t want to push the older woman over what is clearly a sensitive topic, especially if she’s concerned about how Wheein will feel towards her after the news. Then again, Wheein thinks there’s a part of her that has a right to know? What if she’s in danger? What if Yongsun is in danger? What if there’s some crazy psycho out there with the same name as the Burnette planning to kill her? Or kidnap her? Seems a bit extreme. Yongsun looks way to calm for someone who would have a murderer after her. Wheeins head is starting to ache.

The blonde lays on her back, letting out a deep sigh as she closes her eyes,

_“Yong?”_ she questions,

_“Mhm?”,_ the brunette responds, laying on her side, her head propped up by her elbow, studying the youngers face,

_“Are you in danger?”_ Wheein asks. The question preying on her mind,

The question is loud in the quiet of Wheeins bedroom.

The older scowls for a second and scoots herself forward, tucking herself into the crook of Wheeins neck, exhaling softly, a smile gracing her features at the concern shown by the younger woman,

_“No, Wheein-ah. I am not in any danger. You are not in any danger. That’s what you’re worried about?”_

Wheein hums, agreeing. Yet, satisfied with the answer before asking something she’s been trying not to,

_“Yong?”_

_“Yes, Wheein-ah?”_

_“Are you, I mean, I’m sorry to ask this but, are you, you know…...the danger?”_ Wheein questions quietly.

The blonde’s eyes fly open as she stares at the ceiling, startled by the loud snort of laughter coming from her neck,

_“Oh, Wheein-ah, no. Omg. Help, how very breaking bad of you”,_ she laughs out, squeaky dolphin sounds reverberating around her bedroom.

The brunette stops laughing when she notices the furious scowl adorning the blondes face, part amused and part sorry, she leans her face forward to place a kiss on the younger woman’s neck.

_“Sorry, I’m sorry. You walked right into that one”,_ she chuckles lowly before continuing, _“No Wheein-ah, I’m not dangerous and we’re not in danger. Does that comfort you?”_

No response.

_“Wheein-ah?”_ The brunette lifts her head up to catch the youngers eyes. She finds her trying not to smile.

_“Wheeeiiinnnnn---aaaahhhhh”_ she drawls,

No response.

_“You’re being stubborn”_ the older woman pouts, face remnant of a scolded child.

The blond huffs, crosses her arms over her chest and closes her eyes. She feels the bed move, signalling that the brunette was planning something.

_“Mhm, okay I guess if you’re not gonna talk then you won’t mind if I leave right? Got things to do”_ she smirks, motioning to get up and leave the bed.

Wheein eyeballs the older woman, gulping at the brunette’s nakedness as the bed sheets drop from her shoulders, exposing her bare chest and back.

_“Fuck”_ She accidently exclaims, catching the attention of the older. They lock eyes for a moment, both trying not to grin, 

_“She speaks!”_ the brunette squeaks, tackling a giggling Wheein and laying on top of her.

_“Uff unnie, you’re heavy!”_ Wheein laughs _, “Where’s the need!?”_

_“Excuse me Jung Wheein, are you calling me fat?”,_ she fake scowls, face to face with the red faced blonde,

_“Never”,_ she replies, leaning up to kiss the brunette softly.

_“Mm, good”_ the older replies as they separate.

“ _What you said earlier…”_ Wheein starts, eyes locked on brown, _“It’s good, I mean, if you feel comfortable and you promise to tell me, Yong”,_ she scowls gently, “ _and you will tell me right? Cause I want to—I want, -- I just---“_ , she sighs, hands rubbing soft patters on the brunettes back.

_“There’s nothing that you can tell me that’ll make me like you any less”_ She says firmly, watching a smile break out on the elders face,

_“Okay?” She finishes_

_“Okay, Jung Wheein”,_ the brunette replies, bring her hand up to the blondes’ face,

_“Pinky promise?”_

_“Wow, how old are you unnie?”_ she laughs,

_“Hey! Pinky promises are sacred! I might be a high-powered lawyer but even I, Kim Yongsun, do not make fun of or break the law of pinky promises!”_ she exclaims, looking weirdly serious. As serious as a naked grown adult holding out a pinky finger can look mind you. Wheein smacks her arm playfully whilst grasping the brunettes pinky in her own,

_“You’re such a dork”_ The blonde laughs, endeared by the older woman,

_“You’ll come to love it I know it”,_ the brunette retorts.

From their conversation that lazy morning in bed, the pair grew closer. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. In time, Wheein found herself opening up to the brunette. She finally began to feel safe, trusted and dare she say it, loved. She doesn’t want to assume but she knows she’s falling for the older woman, and she hopes the feelings are returned. She not saying she would jump into marriage right at this moment, but, she at lest feels able to talk about what concerns her a bit easier.

They went on dates. Designating every Friday night as date night and every Saturday as a lazy day. At first, they would alternate on who was planning the dates. Dinner here, dinner there. Eventually though, Wheein began to find it difficult to keep up with the older woman’s enthusiasm for planning and organisation, her dates being much more action planned and exciting. This meant that the pair agreed that Yongsun would plan the majority of their dates because she loved doing so, and Wheein was happy to humour the older woman. She loved how much the brunette lit up when she was guiding her around a museum, recommending the best dishes from restaurants and the latest movies to see. Being around the brunette brought Wheein so much contentment, she was the perfect match to the blondes much more subdued nature.

A few months have passes at this point, and the issue of Yongsuns past has not resurfaced since that day in bed. Wheein knows that something is going on. She sees the way the brunette places her phone face down on the nightstand when they go to bed. She notices the way the brunette will avoid questions sometimes about what she had been doing that day. I all honesty if Wheein didn’t know the older woman any better she would think she was cheating on her. Of course, she knows its nothing of the sort. She can feel how much the brunette cares for her.

One of the many things Jung Wheein has come to learn, is that, everyone expresses love in their own little ways. For example, Yongsun will always brush hair from Wheeins eyes when they’ve fallen over face, she’ll automatically take heavy bags from the blonde if she’s struggling, she’ll make sure her fridge is always stocked with her favourite beer. She waits for Wheein to come to bed if she stays over to giver her a kiss before sleeping. She’ll hold Wheeins hand a bit tighter if she notices the blonde is nervous or stressed.

To you, these gestures may be small and insignificant, but to Wheein? They make her smile.

One Friday date night, they duo are at a very nice Indian restaurant downtown. It small, intimate yet very well respected. Usually the place is booked up for months, especially being in the heart of Seoul, but Wheein happens to be an acquaintance of the owner, who was more than happy to give her a booking at such short notice due to the free promotion she would gain form having THE Jung Wheein dine in. Yongsun is wearing a strapless black dress and heels, her dark silky hair is flowing over her shoulder in soft waves and the shade of red on her lips is positively sinful. Wheein, in contrast yet stylish herself, opted for black baggy dress pants, a fitted black tank, with an oversized white blazer to top it off.

_“Mmm I love seeing you like this. Have I told you that recently?”_ The brunette starts, red lips sipping from an expensive French wine.

Wheein leans back in her chair, fingertips caressing the glass of whiskey she’s been nursing for the past fifteen minutes. Both are finished eating, now contented to bask in the afterglow of a good dinner and good company.

_“Maybe a few times”_ She replies, smirking over her glass.

_“Well I’m telling you again, you look beautiful Wheein-ah”_ Yongsun states matter-of-factly

_“ Thank you, Yong”_ Wheein smiles.

Wheein watches the older woman, who has been staring at her in what looks like deep thought, lean back in her chair. Devilish smirk planted firmly on her smooth face.

_“Unnie!”_ Wheein whisper shouts. She feels a foot start to caress the inside on her calf, trailing slowly up her pant leg.

_“Yes?”_ The devil asks, foot continuing it’s journey up the blonde’s leg. She sees the brunette bit her bottom lip.

_When did she slip off her shoe? We’re in public! In a reputable place as well! Omg it feels good. Stop. No don’t stop?_

Wheeins eyes flutter when said foot traces along her inner thigh. Yongsun, to her credit, looks calm and collected where anyone to look over at their table. Only Wheein is looking a bit worse for wear. She red, breathing heavier than should be expected having a dinner and is struggling to keep her eyes open,

_“ You know, Wheein-ah….”,_ a smirk, _“ if you grip that glass any harder, you’ll smash it”_

Wheein groans internally, the foot has reached her clothed centre. Teasingly close. The brunette pauses. Wheein is glad for the respite and angry for the respite simultaneously.

_“What’s wrong?”_ The elder questions teasingly, _“you look a little flustered”._ Yongsun leans forward, giving ample view of her chest in her dress to the already flustered blonde,

_“Tell me, Wheein-ah”,_ she bites her lip, locking eyes with the younger woman as she asks her,

_“Are you wet?”_

Wheeins eyes roll back as the brunette finally pushes her foot against the blonde’s centre, playing around with the pressure she’s giving.

_“Answer me”_ She commands. Staring at the younger woman. Searing the pleasured expression on her face into her mind.

Wheein opens her eyes, hips beginning to slowly grind against the brunette’s foot under the table. Her clit is aching, her panties are ruined, and she’s pretty sure she’s gonna come before dessert does.

_“Yes, Yong. Fuck, I’m so wet”_ She whisper moans, almost forgetting herself. If anyone were to see her now, they assume she was sick.

_“Good girl”_

Wheein feels it. The way the brunette is stimulating her with her foot, the excitement and danger of being caught in such a public setting is getting to her.

_“Yongsun, Yo—I’m close”_ **,** she breathes out as quietly as she can.

_“Fuck, you look so hot right now baby”_ the brunette moans, turned on herself.

Wheein grips the side of the table, Yongsuns assault is relentless and just as she’s about to come in the middle of this restaurant without even having been touched directly, the pair are rudely brought back to earth by the waiter,

_“Dessert, ladies_.” Is announced, startling the blonde enough that she smacks her knee off the underside of the table while the brunette animatedly sits up poker straight, retracting her foot at an almost lightning speed,

_“Ah fuckingshithellgod”_ Wheein exclaims, drawing looks from the waiter and Yongsun,

“Erm, Thank you! Thanks. Thanks a lot”, the brunette coughs and bows slightly to the waiter, as the younger woman attempts to compose herself.

“Do enjoy and let me know of you need anything else” the waiter politely responds, eyeing the couple with a strange expression on his face before walking away.

Yongsun beings to laugh quietly as Wheein scowls at her and downs the rest of her drink,

_“It’s not funny Yong!”_ she whisper shouts at the laughing brunette,

_“It is a little bit. No? Teeny tiny bit?”_ she teases, picking up her fork to dig into her tiramisu, _“looked like you were really having a great time over there”_

_“NO”_ Wheein states firmly, _“I was just fucking edged within an inch of my life in the middle of a fucking restaurant!”_

At that, the brunette proceeded to swallow the dessert the wrong way and starts cough-laughing loudly, drawing some stares from other tables. After a death glare from the blonde, Yongsun calms enough to clear her throat and take a sip of her wine. Both chuckles softly, smiling at each other goofily.

A comfortable silence settles between them as they eat their deserts. The silence is broken by a rather nervous sounding brunette,

_“Hey, Wheein-ah?”_

Wheein looks up, noting how nervous the elder looks and puts her fork on her plate, giving the older woman her full attention.

_“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, but I can’t seem to find the right time, I keep wimping out or whatever”_ she cutely rambles. Wheein watches her amused and endeared,

_“You? Wimping out? About 10 minutes ago you were trying to make me come in the middle of this restaurant using only your foot, unnie”_ she chuckles, watching the brunettes face heat up, _“I find it hard to believe you’re wimping out about something”_ she finishes, eyes shining with warmth for the older woman.

_“That’s different though? I get nervous about serious stuff you know. I care about you and I don’t want to mess stuff up. Stuff is important. Stuff. Yes”_ she nods at…..herself?

Wheein laughs quietly,

_“Unnie what is it? You’re starting to sound like you’re buffering”_

_“Would you, If you want, or not that, I mean, Like…-“_

_“Unnie!”_

_“Would you like to be my girlfriend Wheein-ah? Officially. Us. Together. Me and you. Being like, a couple?”_ She cringes at herself.

_“I’m usually smoother than this Wheein-ah, I’m just nervous_ ” she grimaces.

_“Yong”,_ Wheein states, making the nervous brunette look up at her, “I would love to. I would love to! I wanted to ask you myself, but you beat me to it, it seems” Wheein exclaims happily, clapping her hands together for dramatic effect.

_“You would?”_ Yongsuns face brightens almost immediately, _“Me and you?”_

_“Me and you”,_ Wheein confirms, clinking their glasses together.

They both smile softly,

_“God we are so mushy unnie, what the fuck”_ Wheein laughs,

_“I blame you. I was a cold lawyer lady before my sink broke and I met you”._

_“Oh, I’m sure you were, Miss-Fancy-Lawyer-Kim-Yongsun”,_ Wheein smirks, teasing the older

_“I was! Miss-Dark-and-Gloomy-Artist”_ She retorts

_“Mhm sure”_

They finished their dessert and drinks and opted for a late-night stroll along the Han river front. Both not wanting the night to end. The air was cool, not to warm, not to cold. Was perfect. The brunette is holding the blonde’s hand as they walk lazily along, chatting about whatever nonsense enters their mind. Wheein feels perfectly contented in this moment, Yongsun is her girlfriend. Not that she really had any doubts that they would reach this stage but she’s glad it was aired out in the open. Relationships take commitment, comprise and effort. All of which she’s willing to give selflessly to the brunette whos’ passionately telling her in great details about why Squirtle is the best starting Pokémon.

_“……to blastoise, and he’s cute too! How can you not agree?”_ She questions Wheein, who had been momentarily lost in her thoughts,

_“I don’t think Pokémon prowess is determined by cuteness unnie”_ She laughs, with the brunette looking utterly scandalised at the thought. They pause at the river front, both resting gently on the railing, facing the water,

_”Lies and slander Wheein-ah! Some would argue that cuteness is THE number one asset all Pokémon should have_ ” she states, finding no flaws in her logic,

_“Why?”_ the blonde questions, amused by the inner workings of her girlfriend’s mind.

Having not expected to actually be asked why, the brunette is stumped,

_“Well…. because…why not?”_ is all she comes up with.

Wheein smiles at her confused face and leans in to place a kiss on her red lips.

_“You’re cute”_ the blonde whispers against the elder’s lips, _“I’d choose you”_

_“Mhm”_ The brunette moans, deepening the kiss slightly, _“You’re too cheesy Wheein-ah”_ she breathes, continuing to kiss her anyway.

They part, and turn back to watching the streetlights dance along the river,

_“It’s beautiful here, don’t you think?”,_ the brunette questions, tilting her head,

_“I’ve seen things more beautiful”_ Wheein responds, looking directly at the elder,

_“Oh Jeeze, you’re getting worse. At this rate I might have to throw you in there”_ she laughs, gesturing to the river,

_“I’m serious Yong”,_ Wheein affirms, tugging on her hand gently to get the brunette to look at her _,_

_“I would love to paint you”._

The words tumble from the blonde mouth before she can stop them.

_“Oh, Wheein-ah. I…I would, I would be honoured. But I’m sure there are much better things to paint_ ” the brunette replies, eyes shiny,

_“First of all, you’re not a ‘thing’….”_ , Wheein scolds gently, _“You’re my girlfriend, and second, you’re beautiful. I’d want to paint you even if I didn’t now you. Just from seeing you”_ she says, pulling the older woman’s body forward against her own.

_“ Yongsun, I need to tell you something”,_ Wheein breathes against the brunette’s lips, closing her eyes,

_“Anything Wheein-ah”_ she replies. Breaths hitting the youngers face.

The blonde pulls back for a moment but keeps Yongsun close to make her feel at ease.

_“I’ve seen you before.”,_ she whispers.

The brunette looks at her, really looks at her. She appears confused,

_“What do you mean, ‘before’?”,_ she asks, equally quietly.

_“Before the sink episode I mean, like, before I met you.”_

_“I don’t understand?”_ The brunette asks _, “you mean as in, we’ve met? Because if you were a client or something at work, I’m sure I would’ve reme---”_

_“No, not at work unnie, well, not your work anyway” Wheein interrupts softly,_

_“At yours_?” The elder looks even more confused than before _, “I haven’t really visited any galleries Wheein-ah, before you I didn’t have a huge interest in art or th---”_

_“No, Yong listen”,_ Wheein starts, pulling back further to address Yongsun properly. She holds the brunette’s hands gently,

_“A few months ago, just before we met, I was in a bit of a slump. Art wise. I decided that I wanted to start a new project, see if it would invigorate my passion again you know?”_

The brunette nods along softly, listening intently.

_“I wanted to do a portrait and I needed models for that obviously”_ Wheein says, checking the older womans face for any sign of recognition or thought as to where she was going with this. The brunette appears blank.

_“I got a bunch of application given to me by a lot of different models. Some I had worked with before, and some I hadn’t”,_

_“Okay?”_

_“There was an application from you, Yong”,_ Wheein finally lets out.

Yongsun just stares at her, head tilted, holding her hand. Innocent look plastered all over her face.

_“What?”_ she queries, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _“How is that possible?”_

_“I don’t know, unnie. I just know that it was a picture of you with your details”_ Wheein responds, also thoroughly confused, paying rapt attention to the brunette’s face,

_“Details? What kind of details?”_ she asks, looking more and more concerned the more Wheein speaks,

_“Things like your age, where you live, your appearance….”,_ the scowl on the brunettes face beings to darken, _“…you’re modelling experience……”_

_“Wha….”_ Is all the brunette manages as Wheein continues,

_“It was actually your picture that drew me in, you had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen and your cheeks were puffed all the way up. I thought you were so unique and you took my breath away…..”_ Wheein breathes out, _“imagine my surprise when I found you outside my door asking for help that same night”_ The blonde finishes.

Yongsun looks devastated. That’s the only word to describe the expression on her face.

_“Sorry, Yong. I know it’s a lot to take In and we just had a lovely night, but I wanted t---”_

_“Wheein-ah”_ The brunette speaks, firmly, grasping her hands tighter, “ _I didn’t send you any application”_ she states. Looking into the blondes eyes,

_“You didn’t?”_ she questions again,

_“No. Never. Never in my life”_ she responds immediately, _“ the first time I met you or even saw you was in front of your apartment when my sink burst. Did the application ask for payment in advance?”_

Fuck. Wheein knew something was off. The way Yongsun never brought it up was too odd.

_“Yes? That’s not too unusual in that line of work? I don’t understand unnie----”_ Wheein starts, cut off by a kiss to her lips by the brunette,

_“What was that for”_ The blonde questions, pleasantly surprised _,_

_“For courage Wheein-ah.”_

_“Courage? For what?”_

_“To tell you the story of my past becasue I think it's coming back to haunt me" s_ he speaks quietly, pulling Wheein closer, _"I trust you Wheein-ah, I'm safe with you"._ She whispers, 

_" Always"_ the blonde whispers back, squeeing the brunette slightly, 

_" I'll tell you the story of Park Sodam and Park Yongsun”_


End file.
